Dazed & Confused
by xxTwilightFanpirexx
Summary: Renesmee Cullen; hearing the name makes you think of one of the most perfect lives. But inside a happy child is always a sad face & a world of problems. What if those problems were caused by two guys: one perfect for you,the other destined for you to hate
1. Happy Birthday !

**Prologue:**

**Why did I fell like I was held responsible for breaking somebody's heart? I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I should've just went with what I was suppose to do in the first place, stick to my family and friend's opinion. But how could I pick what my family wanted for me, when something else could've made me happier. I guess its what's best for me.  
**

******"Are you sure about this?" he whispered to me with my hands in his.**

**"Positive." I responded, a tear dropped from my eye. "I'm sorry."  
**

******He was gone. Did I make the right decision? How could anything possibly end well in this life? I'll always be dazed and confused.**

"....and even though I make fun of you everyday, I still love you and I'm so happy your mom had the courage to give birth to you. Happy Birthday!" Embry finished his very long speech, mostly talking about all my embarrassing moment in my life and how he beats me in everything. He raised his glass in the air as everyone clapped, and walked off the mini-stage Emmett and Jasper set up for this very special day.

I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen and today I turn seventeen (well I'm really 7 but we don't have to tell anyone that), I don't think anyone is as excited as I am. Well actually no one is as excited as I am. Everyone is pretty much bummed out that I'm basically gonna stop aging now. I couldn't be happier. I could finally go outside and be seen without worrying about who's gonna see me. This is the best day of my life.

Grandpa Charlie got on stage next, he wasn't really good at any of this kind of stuff.

"Um, well...Ness you've been a blessing and I'm so glad you're my granddaughter and," he took a deep breath in. Wait, was he crying? "uh, you know I'm not really good at these kinds of things, Alice made me do it," he glared at her or at least he tried , her musical laugh rang through the backyard. "Well, anyways, you're a very sweet girl and if there's any boys who are trying to touch you or hurt you in any way you let me know and I will get my people to hunt him down and take my gun and-" I cut him off.

"Okay, Grandpa. Thanks!" I shouted to him. My cheeks turned rosy red of embarrassment. Rosalie nudged my shoulder, with a smile. My parents were the last ones up.

"Well, I don't think we can beat Charlie's speech- thanks Dad." my mom said. "Edward and I just wanted to say that we're very happy that we have you as a daughter..."

"And even though you're technically 17, you'll always be our little girl. Happy Birthday Renesmee!" my dad finished, everyone clapped. And for some reason I got really emotional, _did I want to leave my short child hood behind and grow up? _Once they got off stage, I gave them both a hug, forcing my tears not to spill. "If you wanna cry, go ahead." my dad whispered.

"Its a happy day, I refuse to cry." I whispered back. We all parted. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie." my mom said. They walked towards Alice and got lost in their own conversations.

I looked around and saw the whole wolf pack: Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah, and Sam. Even Emily, Claire, Billy and Sue were here. Obviously, Charlie was here – trying to look as intimidating as possible, which wasn't really working out for him. My whole family was here, the Cullen's. Everyone's speeches were very nice and sweet, some even funny. But there was only once person missing. Jacob Black.

"Um, has anyone seen Jacob?" I asked as I walked to Seth, Quil and Embry, they were chowing down food.

"He said..." swallow. "he was...."swallow again. "gonna be here." Quil said while chewing.

"Oh. Okay." was all I said as I walked away. My dad gave me a quick glance, I don't think he meant it to be for me- But it wasn't a normal glance it was more like a warning or a threat. I shook it off.

"I am sensing some bad moods. Can I be a help?" Jasper popped up next to be. I immediately felt better.

"Thanks, Jasper." I sighed.

"You still don't look happy..." he frowned.

"I'm happy, I really am but Jacob said he was going to be here and he's not, and its already 8 PM." I whined.

"He'll be here." he said, in a sure tone.

"How do you know?" I asked anyways.

"Because, its Jacob." he smirked.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Promise." he intertwined his pinky, with mine. And if it wasn't on queue, a tall, buff guy walks in the backyard. It took me a moment to realize who it was. He was wearing a dress-up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a tie – loose around his neck, baggy skinny jeans and converse.

"JAKE!" I ran to him and he picked me up.


	2. You what!

**Another turning point;a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist;directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why.  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.  
It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
-Green Day, Time Of Your Life**

**I apologize for my mistakes on posting the same chapter twice, I just deleted my Quizilla & I'm not really used to FanFiction & how things work, I'm surprised I even got the first one up. But please be patient with me, or try to. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter & the more to come. [Please Review, I can take your criticizing, just don't be too harsh.] **

**Thk you. (:**

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday." he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks....I thought you'd never come." I said. Someone (probably my dad) cleared their throat and Jacob put me back down. "Oh my gosh, Jacob. You're wearing clothes!" everyone laughed at my comment. I didn't realize I said it so loud, cause the music was playing. (Regular music. Thank God. My dad wanted to put some Claire de Lune. But the current song playing was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.)

"Yeah. I kinda bought some." he said.

"You didn't have to. Today's not that special." I told him with a smile. I looked at his shirt but got distracted by his muscles and his huge biceps and the way the shirt went perfectly with his abs.

"Nessie!" he shouted. Wait, was he talking?

"Yeah." I snapped out of it, and I started to blush.

"So can you?" he asked.

"Can I what?" I was confused.

"Come take a walk with me." he said.

"Of course." I responded. I walked towards the back of my backyard where all the trees were. But before Jacob started walking with me, he shared a weird glance with my father and the other members of the wolf pack. I shook it off once again. I must be going crazy. We walked up to the middle of the forest. "What did you wanna talk about Jakey?" I smile.

"Um..." he took a really deep breath and he was shaking a bit.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Remember when I told you about imprinting when you were younger?" he asked me, looking my dead in the eye.

"Yeah...when a wolf looks at someone and has an immediate connection with them and they're destined to be soul mates or something, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"What about it Jake?" we were silent for about 10 minutes (well at least that's what it felt like), all you could hear is the thumping of the music playing in my backyard.

"You know I love you ,right?" he asked, still shaking.

"Yeah, I love you too." I smiled. _More than you know._ I added in my thoughts.

"Well, Renesmee..." wait, Renesmee? He never called me that unless it was something serious.

"Jake...what's this about?" I cut him off.

"I imprinted on you." he blurted out.

"What?" I asked shocked, were my ears hearing correctly?

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you -" I cut him off.

"That's sick Jacob!" I shouted at him.

"No, its not like that!" he shouted back as I speed walked my way back to the backyard. "Ness, wait!" I got to the backyard faster than expected. All the vampires and werewolves were looking at us, mostly me.

_Eavesdroppers. _I thought. _Did they know about this? Was everyone in on it but me? Is that what those weird glances were, every time I wanted to go somewhere with Jacob?_ So many questions went through my mind. _You guys knew, all along?_ I asked my father. He nodded his head, apologetically.

A single tear dropped from my eye, and fell to the ground. I was angry, sad, happy and confused. Couldn't I be normal just for one day? That's all I asked for, just one day – one day! Just being normal. But that couldn't happen for me could it. I was born into this life without a choice.

"Ness...if you would just let me explain. Its not the way it sounds." Jake pleaded behind "What's wrong Nessie?" Charlie asked me, worriedly. _Wow. Humans are very observant._ I looked around at everyone.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to be alone for a bit, kay' Grandpa?" I told him with a small smile.

"Seventeen year old problems already?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I'll come back out later, I just need me time for a little while." I said.

"Alright." he kissed my forehead and walked back to Sue. I walked passed my family's worried faces and went straight out the front door of the main house and continued to walk to the cottage. I walked over the small bridge my father had built for me over the river, I told him I was capable of jumping over the river myself but today I was actually glad that he built it. Once I got to the cottage, I went straight to my room, and laid on my bed crying.

_Jacob, couldn't have imprinted on me. That's impossible – or is it?_

I didn't understand why I was so angry or sad. At some point or another I drifted off into sleep.


	3. How are you mad ?

**Hey, I've been wondering where you go so late at night.  
And hey, I've been hoping you'll be thinking of me no matter what the time.  
And hey, I'm not listening when you tell me there's no more words to say.  
In your voice, hesitation you quickly light a cigarette and turn away.  
I'm not crying, up inside I'm smiling.  
Seen that look in your eye, jump in your stare.  
It's a feeling I never saw leaving.  
Well it's something I don't deserve to have.  
-Tindersticks, The Not Knowing**

**This chapter is really short, I decided to make it in Jacob's point of view. Its not much but just a fill in to what happens after Renesmee leaves. **

**Enjoy & don't forget to Review.  
Thks. (: **

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

Once Nessie walked out the door I was going to follow her but Edward pushed me back.

"Just let her relax for a moment." he said, pissed off.

"You can't seriously be pissed off at me." I said.

"Well I told you to wait just a little longer." he snarled.

"But that wasn't the deal Edward, you said that once she turned seventeen I could tell her." I got closer to him, getting pissed myself.

"She's not seventeen, shes seven!" he growled. "Just go home Jake...what are you still doing here? If she ran away from it now, I don't think she'll ever really come back to you. You never seem to win the girl anyways."

"Edward!" Bella shouted at him. But before she even said it, my body lit on fire and in less than a second I was on all fours. There was a gasp from in the background, probably from Charlie. "Stop it you two!" Bella got in between us.

"Jacob, phase back!" Sam yelled at me, but his Alpha voice no longer affected me.

"Don't fight." Bella pleaded, but I continued to growl. "Do it for Nessie." that hit me. I ignored Edward and jogged into the forest and continued to jog until I reached La Push.

I waited, I guess you can say, an hour – okay, 30 minutes, more or less, to call the cottage house phone, Nessie didn't havea phone, for a reason she would never tell me.

"_You've reached Edward,Bella and Nessie we're not here right now so please leave a message after the beep._" their voicemail kept on coming up.

"Hey Nessie, its Jake call me back when you can." then I called again.

"Ness! Uh, I think I left my sweater in your house, maybe I can come back and get it tomorrow, I'll see you then." then again.

"Nessie … you're probably mad at me but I was thinking maybe we can head out to First Beach tomorrow." and again.

"Renesmee, Happy Birthday... again. Maybe you should ask Edward and you can come to the Bon Fire this weekend." and again.

"I know you're ignoring my calls or maybe you're not home, but pleaseeeee talk to me Ness. Cut me some slack, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." I pressed end on the phone and noticed that I spent over an hour sending voicemessages.

I couldn't sleep all night. I kept on tossing and turning, at some point my dad came back home from Nessie's party. Those Cullen's really know how to throw a party. I eventually fell asleep, until I heard my alarm clock ring like an hour later.

"Ugh!" I slapped the snooze button. Time to go on patrol.


	4. Nice To Know

**If I say who I know it just goes to show,  
you need me less than I need you  
But take it from me we don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody  
But I said you and me we don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
I'll try to get out but I never will  
This traffic is perfectly still  
-The Fray, Trust Me**

**I know where this story is going, but I'm having difficulties planning out how to write it, I'll think about it for a while and I'll let you guys know if I find out. Well, any who - I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not much - I'm posting the next one shortly. Please Review & Enjoy !**

**Thks. (:**

**

* * *

**

Nessie POV

I woke up with my arm hitting the floor and drool coming out my mouth. _Gross._ I was still in my party dress, it brought back everything that happened the night before.

_Jacob couldn't had said he imprinted on me … did he? Or was that just a really awkward dream._

I shook off the thought and changed into some boxer shorts and plain white v-neck. I had no intentions of going out, so I didn't think anyone would mind me wearing Pjs all day. I walked to the kitchen and my mom was already scrambling eggs.

"Good morning sunshine, how does it feel like being 17?" she said.

"The same as being 7." I ruined her joke.

"Aw, come on. Where's the 17 year old spirit? You have to be happy Ness." she said, pouring the scrambled eggs in a pan.

"Okay... who are you and what have you done to my mother?" I said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Ness, but seriously you have to be at least some what happy." I shook my head and my eye caught the phone, 42 voicemails. I pressed the voicemail button.

"Nessie … you're probably mad at me but I was thinking maybe we can head out to First Beach tomorrow."from Jake. I sighed, I didn't really think much of it, until every other message I heard was from him. My dad walked into the living room, looking at me apologetically.

"You guys knew all along, about Jake ..." I said , it wasn't really meant to be a question. My mom just pretended not to hear me and moved on to making the pancakes. My dad just stood silent. "Don't act like you don't hear me." I didn't really sound pissed, I just kind of whispered it. "Please."

"Yeah, we did know." my dad said.

"And when were you guys planning to tell me this?" my voice got a little louder.

"It wasn't ours to tell." he continued.

"Of course not, Dad. I had no right to know that I was magically attached to a wolf for the rest of my life." now I sounded pissed.

"He wasn't even suppose to tell you yesterday." my Dad threw back at me.

"So when was he suppose to tell me, cause it seems like everyone was in on this except for me!" I shouted at him. "Were you guys ever going to tell me, if he didn't say anything? Were you even planning on it? And here I am feeling all bad because Jake didn't have a girlfriend. Thats why he spent so much time with me, right? But why me? Werewolves are made to kill vampires, and the whole point of imprinting is to conceive another werewolf..." I drifted off at the last one. _Was I even able to conceive children?_ "And I don't think you're fond of me having sex with Jake." I added.

My dad growled.

"You don't have to choose him." he said through his teeth.

"But I'm going to end up with him anyways." I shot right back at him.

"That's not true, not if you don't want it to be." my mom said.

"Yes it is. I can't date a human, they'll eventually die and I don't think Dad or anyone else in our family would be willing to change another human, or reveal our secret. The Volturi -" my mom cut me off.

"Please, Renesmee. Stop saying their name everytime something bad happens, you just have to speak of them." she said.

"But its true. We already provoked the Volturi once cause you had me, I don't need them to come back and try to kill you all again. I won't lose you guys, you're the only thing I have." I whispered the last part. "Can I be excused?" I said after a moment of silence.

"But I just finished making breakfast." my mom said.

"I'm not hungry." I got off the stool and walked out the door, without a sweater. It was warm out and surprisingly not raining. I walked over to the main house, I knew they heard everything by the way they were acting and Esme's apologetic look gave it away.

"How was your morning?" Alice and Rosalie asked, all happy.

"Awesome. It's just so great being a fake 17 year old." I ruined their moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry – we didn't know you felt that way about it." Alice apologized.

"I'm sorry." I felt really bad about what I just did. "I'm just not having a good morning so far."

"Yeah... I noticed. You couldn't even return my calls." a rusky voice said behind me.


	5. Accepting

**The 7 things I like about you.  
Your hair,your eyes,your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotize.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
but I guess thats both I'll have to buy.  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined;  
Every thing's alright.  
-Miley Cyrus,7 Things **

**

* * *

**

Nessie POV

I turned slowly, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know your mad but-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm not mad at you." I told him.

"Then … but, you walked away, you didn't call me back. I don't get it." he look genuinely confused.

"I'm trying to understand what's going on, I haven't grasped the fact that you … you-"

"I imprinted on you." he finished it off for me.

"Yeah, that." I sounded like my dad, when he was avoiding saying something.

"Then can you at least give me an answer?" he pleaded.

"To what, you didn't ask anything?" I said confused.

"Jake man, you said you were gonna be out in a minute. I knew you came in here for food." Embry said, he and Quil popped up behind Jacob, stopping Jacob from saying anything he was about to. "Hey Ness, Cullens." he waved at everyone else but came and hugged me. While I was hugging him, I saw a sort of jealousy in Jacob's eyes. "How was your birthday, did you like my speech?"

"Loved it. Especially the part where you lied and said you won when we had that motorcycle race." I totally avoided the first question, I didn't wanna give another person an attitude because of my birthday.

"Look, you won by 2 seconds. I would've totally made it to that finish line if Emily hadn't come out with muffins." he tried to make himself look good.

"Who let you ride a motorcycle?" Carlisle asked, he didn't work today, it was Saturday, his only day off.

"Jake." I looked up and gave Jacob a small smile. "Don't tell dad though, he'll freak. He thinks Esme let me do it." I didn't break eye contact with him, I found him smiling back at me.

"Okay... well, I think we should go practice some fighting skills or something that everyone in the family does, including the wolves." Alice said.

"Why?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Just come!" Alice told him. All the vampires left the room, but Alice popped her head back in the room. "I said, 'including the wolves', which means Embry and Quil also." They grunted and followed her.

"I think this was a set up to get us alone or something." I told Jake.

"Yeah. We can talk now, walk with me." he said, grabbing my hand gently. Did I have a choice?

We walked out of the front door and in the woods, why did we always end up here? Maybe my house was too close to trees.

"What did you wanna talk about Jakey?" I used his nickname.

"About this whole imprinting obviously." he said.

"Well, you have all the answers." I told him.

"All except one..." I knew he meant my answer. I like Jacob, I really do but that was like a fantasy of some sort, but when everything becomes more surreal, do you pick your fantasy or what's best for you?

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "I've never had a boyfriend." we stayed silent for a moment. "What about you Jake, have you had girlfriends?" he seemed to freeze for a second.

"Well... yeah. I guess you can say that. Dated here and there in high school, nothing really serious. You know girls couldn't stay off of this." he flexed his muscle. I laughed, but for some reason I felt uncomfortable by that statement. Of course a lot of girls would like Jacob, he was gorgeous.

"Ah... ladies man, I see." I frowned, but when he looked I smiled.

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked, stopping our walk.

"I guess, we can try something." I smirked.

"Really?" he seemed like the happiest child in the world.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell the guys about this." I' ve seriously never seen him so excited before. "You won't regret it I promise."

"Regret it? Jacob Black, you are one strange boy." I laughed. "So what now... I don't really know how relationships work."

"Well, first I grab both your hands in mine." he did exactly what he just said. "Then I look deeply into your eyes." he did that also. "And then I lean in for a kiss and hope you don't reject me." he leaned in slowly.

_Okay, this is it. Your first kiss Renesmee._ I thought to myself._ Don't just stare at him do something,_

I began to lean in towards him and when our lips touch, it felt almost electric. It was just a peck, but then he looked in to my eyes asking permission to go once again, I nodded softly. He leaned back in and this time his lips lingered longer, he caressed my face with one of his hands and I brought mine up to his.

I wasn't dumb, I spent most of my depressive pre-teen days watching chick flicks with a pint of ice cream in my hand, tears and all.

We parted after a moment. My lips felt staticy.

"Wow." he said dazed. "Are you sure you haven't kissed a guy before?" he cocked his eyebrow. I blushed, a dark rosy red.

"Obviously not." I assured him. "Well, does this make us like boyfriend and girlfriend or something." I looked at my feet.

"Only if you want to." he lefted my chin up with his finger. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before nodding my head slowly. His tight lips turned into a huge smile, and we kissed once more.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

**I know some people are probably wondering why I don't have DISCLAIMERS ; but I think we all know I didn't make these characters & that this is just FanFiction, I'm not trying to steal Stephenie Meyers characters. So please don't report me or whatever, so this little explanation is for all my future chapters. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thk you, & please review. (:**


	6. Calm Down

**Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
and this is my reaction to everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy I dont wanna waste another minute here  
-Weightless, All Time Low**

**Don't expect much out of this chapter, its just a fill in. Very, very short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. :DD**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Edward and I decided to go to the main house after about an hour of just thinking about what just happened.

"I'm sure she'll get over blaming herself for the Volturi." Edward comforted me as he opened the door.

"Its not that she's blaming herself, its that she keeps mentioning them every time something happens." I said. I looked around but saw no one in the living room, but heard noises coming from the back yard. So we walked out the back door and saw everyone there, including Embry and Quil. Embry was in his wolf form, practicing some fighting skills with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, while everyone watched.

"Hey Bells." Alice gave me a hug.

"Hi." I paused for a moment. "Where's Ness?She walked out the house, I thought she'd be here."

"She's with the dog." Rosalie said.

"I thought she was mad I him." I said.

"Apparently not enough to stay away from him." she responded.

"Oh, hush up Rosalie." Alice told her. "I set them up, so they could be alone." she giggled.

"You did what?!" Edward shouted at her.

"Calm down Edward. It was bound to happen eventually." she said.

"Yeah, but not now. The only time I have left for her to be my sweet innocent Nessie." he said.

"She'll always be sweet and innocent, but just with a boyfriend and maybe some other stuff along the way." she smiled.

"He better hope he doesn't touch her, I will break his bones!" Edward threatened.

"Dude, calm down." Quil said with a smirk. "At least Nessie's old enough, Claire's 10; I have to wait 7 more years until I can get with her."

"I wish Nessie looked 10." he muttered and walked back inside the house.

"Okay... someone needs to calm him down." Jasper said, as a he put his arm around Alice's waist.

"I would go but he was like that after Nessie left. We already discussed the fact that she's growing up." I told them. "By the way, why are you guys practicing? You didn't see anything, did you?" I asked, mostly to Alice.

"Uh no. Of course not, I just needed an excuse to get Jacob and Nessie alone, but by the looks of it the guys seem to be having fun." we looked in their direction and they were.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Thk you. (:**


	7. Just Smile

**The things you say,you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck,but I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah  
We were so different,but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing,and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind,No one can change this heart of mine  
-Train Wreck, Demi Lovato**

**This chapter is a little longer than usual, it took me a while to write it. But I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you don't - I give you permission to be Simon for a minute, but once again don't be as harsh. :D**

* * *

Renesmee POV

Me and Jake mostly just walked, hand in hand. It felt nice, I never had a guy that was more than a friend. I thought I would be weirded out by the fact that hes been my best friend since forever; literally but I wasn't. I started having a crush on him when I was 5 ½, I looked around 14. Maybe it was the fact that he was always there for me, even when I didn't need him, or maybe it was cause his shirt was always off when I was around him. But there was always this sort of pull towards him, I guess it must've been the imprint.

"Ness!" Jacob shouted. "You seem like you're deep in thought, whats wrong?" he was about to pull his hand back but I grabbed onto it.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how we got here." I shook my head softly. "But forget it." He didn't respond. We got to First Beach, and as I was taking off my flip flops cause we were in the sand, I noticed I was still in my pajamas. I laughed to myself.

"Can I hear the joke?" he asked. I pointed to myself.

"And you just stay shut. Not even a, 'Hey Ness, might wanna change!' or 'Nice outfit.'"

"Well I didn't really noticed, since you look good in everything." he smiled. I blushed a rosy red.

"You really shouldn't say things like that." I said, and smiled to myself.

"Why? Its the truth, your beautiful Renesmee."

"Thank you." was the only thing I could think of.

So this is what it felt like? Being in love. After watching A Walk To Remember, The Notebook, Dear John, all those little Nicholas Sparks chick flicks. When all my family was telling me that I would one day find my true love, even though I didn't go out – this is what they meant. Jacob.

"So tell me everything about yourself. Well anything you think I should know." he said, spontaneously.

"You know everything about me Jake. You've known me since I was born, remember?" I said sarcastically.

"I know that. But what is something you've never ever told anyone." he said.

"Besides you." he looked at me. "Alright, alright. Let me think." I point my finger on my chin. "Um. I've hear my parents have sex mostly every night." he grimaced.

"Okay... First of all, gross. Second of all, we all know you have to endure that. Something else." he said, as we neared towards the shore of the water.

"Okay." I thought for a minute. "I miss being a kid."

"I thought you liked being grown up." he said, looking straight forward.

"That's what everyone thinks. Everybody always says; 'Nessie, you're growing up so fast.' or 'You've grown so much.' but nobody has every asked me what I thought about growing up or even if I wanted to." I took a small breath. "I enjoyed being a kid, for the small time that I had. Like, I envy Claire. She always complains that she hates school and that she wishes she could be 18 so she could move out already, but I would kill to be in her scenario."

"Wait, you envy Claire?" he asked, even though he heard perfectly everything I had just said.

"Well, yeah." there was a small moment of silence, all you could hear was the waves crashing into the rocks and the seagulls in the sky. "Tell me Jake, how was it like being a kid?"

"Um... I got in trouble for everything and anything I did. My sisters used to dress me up as a girl, school was a drag and there was nothing to do in little old La Push. The End. You wanna hear the alternate ending?" he asked mysteriously.

"Yeah." I responded.

"In my sophomore year, I turned into a werewolf and got a tattoo." he whispered lowly.

"No way!" I said sarcastically. We laughed and continued our walk, until we started to hear thunder. "Guess its not always gonna be sunny." and if it wasn't on queue, it started to drizzle. "Great I'm getting wet."

"Come on, I'll take you home." he let go of my hand and slinged me onto his back.

"Jake!" I argued playfully.

"You wanted to be kid." he said. He ran all the way to his house, I was laughing the whole way. "Hey pops!" he greeted Billy as he opened the door and put me down.

"Hey Billy." I smiled at him.

"Hey Nessie." he smiled back.

"I would give you a hug but I don't wanna get you wet." I laughed sheepishly.

"Its alright with me." he opened his arms up.

"Aw." I went up to him and gave him a hug. "Sorry for getting you wet Billy."

"Its okay. Happens all the time." he grinned.

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm just trying to make you feel good about yourself." he said, I laughed.

"Well, Dad I'll be back in a couple, I'm just gonna drop Nessie off." Jacob said.

"Don't worry about me, you take your time." Billy waved him off. We walked out the door and to the garage.

"I can't believe you still have this old Rabbit." I told him, smacking the car.

"Hey! It was made by moi." he stroked a pose. I laughed.

"Okay... never do that again. Especially not in public." I got into the passenger seat.

"Embarrassed by my sexiness?" he said, jokingly, as he started up the car.

"Yeah, I'm afraid the girls might attack you." I actually did think that. I mean come on, its Jake we're talking about here. HOTNESS.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Too bad for them I already got my eyes on one girl." he smirked at me then looked back at the road. I blushed once again, if he was going to give me so many compliments, I needed to start getting used to them. It took him like 10 minutes to get to the main house.

"Thanks for today. It was fun." I smiled at him.

"Yeah." he said, smiling back.

"Well, I gotta go. Considering its ..." I looked at the dashboard. "7 o'clock." how long were we outside? Wow, does time fly.

"Alrighty then. So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Don't you always." I gave him a peck on the lips and walked out the car, slowly slamming the door behind me. He didn't move the car, even when I went into the house.

"Well, don't you look happy." Esme said, as I walked into the living room.

"And wet." Rosalie added.

"I am." I smiled at Esme, responding to her statement and completely avoiding Rosalie's, even it was the same answer for both of them.

"You wore that all day?" Alice looked terrified.

"I kinda left in my pajamas. But its all good since it started raining." I looked around. "Where's my parents?"

"They went hunting, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Embry and Quil are still out back fighting or what not." Alice responded.

"Still? I thought that was just a set up, you didn't see anything did you?" I asked worried.

"No, silly. You and your mom are so alike. Any ways, I want the deets." she said all girly like.

"What deets?" I acted stupid.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." she grinned.

"All we did was go to First Beach and take a walk." I said.

"Was it like a friend walk where you just talk or was it like a romantic walk where you hold hands and ask each other questions?" she got so into it sometimes. I thought she couldn't see my future.

"Alice, just let the girl get changed, shes probably freezing." Esme told Alice. "Sweetie go on upstairs, you know you always have clothes here and a room even though you choose to stay with your parents."

"Okay, Grandma. I'll stay here tonight, if it makes you happy." I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I got you wet."

"Its okay." she smiled at me. "Now go up and get dressed, I'll bake you some cookies."

"Alright." I went up the stairs and the last room on the right was mine. Once I got in, I took a quick shower and switched to some other Pjs. I laid in bed and just thought about my wonderful day.

Mad? When. Birthday Catastrophe? Pssft. Argument with parents? HA.

All thanks to Jacob Black; I passed my finger on lips and smiled.

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoyed it & please don't be afraid to review.**

**Thks guys. 3**


	8. I'll Sit This One Out

**Maybe it's not my weekend**,**But it's gonna be my year**  
**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**  
**And this is my reaction**,**To everything I fear**  
**Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here  
-All Time Low, Weightless**

**Ever feel left out cause everybody can do something and you can't? This is exactly how Renesmee feels in this chapter.  
Its not much but I hope you enjoy it. (: **

**

* * *

**

Renesmee POV

I was awaken by the sound of thunder and someone shaking me.

"Come on Renesmee, wake up already!" Alice said.

"Huh?" I tried to open my eyes.

"Nessie, if you don't wake up I swear, to whatever God vampires have, I will throw water on you." she threatened.

"What?" I asked, finally opening my eyes wide enough to see her … and the rest of my family. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted, creeped out. "What are all of you doing in here?"

"Trying to wake you up, sleepy head." Rosalie said.

"Why? Its Sunday. Ever heard of lazy Sunday?" I told them.

"We're gonna play some baseball, before the thunderstorm is over." Emmett said with a grin.

"But its ..." I looked at the clock. "11 AM. Let me go back to sleep." I snuggled back into my bed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am warning you. If you go back to sleep I will leave you alone in the house with Emmett." Alice shouted at me.

"Alright! I'm up." I threw my sheets aside, and got out of bed. "Happy?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Why are we playing so early?" I asked, while putting my hair in a messy bun.

"The thunderstorm is over at 2." Alice told me.

"Oh." I yawned.

"I wonder why you're so tired..." my mom said.

"Yeah, me too." I said as if I didn't know anything at all.

"Talking on the phone with Jacob I see." she said, picking up the house phone. I blushed a deep red.

"Renesmee, you didn't talk to us all day after you left. Care to explain?" my dad said. Were they trying to get me mad again, plus embarrassed?

"You guys are acting like such parents." I said while slamming the door to the bathroom in my room.

I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower. I didn't wash my hair cause it was raining. After I got out, I wrapped the towel around my body and brushed my teeth. When I got out the bathroom, no one was in my room. Thank God. Alice left my baseball "uniform" on the bed. I changed into it quickly and went downstairs, everyone was in the living room, waiting for me I suppose.

I rolled my eyes at my parents and kept walking to the garage. Who ever made doors from the house to the garage, is awesome. Now the big dilemma, who's car am I going in? Dad's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Carlisle's (even though he was at work), Alice's, or Mom's?

_ Or the car under the sheet?_ I thought confused. By then everyone was getting into their cars, and I was just standing there looking at the car under the sheet.

"Are you coming or not?" Emmett said, impatiently.

"Yeah." I said, still distracted and got into a random car. My dad's – coincidence? I think not. We drove in silence.

"Can you say something back there, please?" my mom said.

"What do you want me to say." it wasn't really a question.

"Why didn't you come back to the cottage?" my dad asked.

"And hear you guys have sex? No thank you." I said back. The stayed silent for a moment, knowing it was true. "Plus, you guys were hunting." my attitude went down and I changed the subject, knowing they were never going to say anything back to that.

"Not an excuse, you know were the cottage is. You could've gone anyways." my dad said.

"Why are you so worried about the fact that I wasn't in the cottage? I was in the main house, gosh!" I shot back at them. My dad seemed to have a look of relief.

"Alright then." was his last words, until we got to the field. I got out the car as quickly as possible. I didn't do much when we played baseball, cause whatever team I was on, lost because of me. They could say it didn't bother them, but I knew it did, since they were always betting.

"Can I just sit this one out?" I asked, once everyone got to the center of the field.

"No, sweetie. This is a family thing, everyone has to play." Alice said.

"But Grandpa isn't here." I pointed out.

"Carlisle's at work." she responded. "Plus you're first to bat." she handed me a bat. My team was; me, my parents, and Alice. The other team was; Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper – Esme was the umpire.

"Ready to lose, Eddie." Emmett teased my dad as he took his position in the outfield. My dad rolled his eyes and came up to me.

"No pressure sweetie, but try to hit the ball as hard as possible, and run really, really fast, at least to third base. Daddy's counting on you." he smiled.

"Edward." Esme sneered. "She's just a child."

"Sorry." he apologized and went to his position.

"I'm seventeen." I muttered to myself.

Alice was pitching, as always, the thunder got louder – but that wasn't necessary when I was batting. I got in my little batting stance and prepared myself for the ball, Alice threw the ball full force at me and surprisingly I hit it, not as far as my family hits it but enough to get to first base.

"Good job, Ness." Esme said.

"Sure. Can I stop playing now?" I didn't need to embarrass myself more than I already did, I can't beat a group of vampires – ever.

"No, sweetie. Where's the team spirit, come on cheer up." she smiled at me.

"You're suppose to try and get a home run Ness." Emmett teased me, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie snarled at him.

"Sorry, honey." he said quickly.

"S'okay sweetie, you tried the best you could." she passed by me and patted me on the shoulder, it was her turn to bat.

Alice threw the ball harder to her than she did to me, (right spare my feelings), and of course Rosalie hit it far into the forest where my dad went flying to go get it, I ran as fast as I could and only got to third base by the time my dad got back and Rosalie got a homeroom.

"How is that even possible? Can she pass me? Does this mean I'm out?" I was so confused, it happened every time we played though, someone always passed me on the bases but nobody every responded to my questions.

"You're not out, Ness." my mom said, as she went to bat.

"Whatever, I quit." I said walking off the base. "I'll be the umpire."

"Alright! Now lets play a real game." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Why don't you wanna play sweetie?" Esme asked, ignoring Emmett. I saw my mom roll her eyes, not of annoyance but of frustration, my dad went to comfort her.

"You guys can play without me, we all know I can never compete with you guys. Lets face it, I don't really run that fast and Emmett, Dad and Jasper already bet money. I don't wanna be the reason anybody loses... not again." I told her.

"That's not true at all." she said, I looked up at her.

"Please. Grandma, just let me sit this one out." I begged.

"Alright, but just his once. Its a family thing so please don't get in a habit of this." she said.

"Thank you." I mouthed. I walked a little more out of the field and sat Indian style on the grass.

Once Alice pitched the ball, my mom hit it with all the strength she had, which was way more than I had. Just like Rosalie's ball - it went flying into the forest, this time Emmett went to get it but he got back 5 seconds after my mom got the home run.

"Great job, love." my dad said to my mom, and gave her a kiss.

"Barf." I mumbled.

"So, why are you sitting this one out?" my mom came over and sat next to me while Emmett when up to bat.

"I just don't feel like playing." I said, pulling the grass from the ground.

"I heard what you said to Esme. Who cares about them losing a bet, we're doing this for fun." she smiled at me.

"You don't care about them losing the bet because its not your fault they lose." I raised my voice.

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't know you felt that way." she said, a little taken back.

"Of course you don't. Nobody ever does." my voice went back to normal.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." I told her.

"You sure?" she asked, again.

"Positive." I gave her a small smile.

"Alright." and right when she said that a loud howl came from the forest. _Jacob. _

I saw my mom roll her eyes in frustration again.

"What's wrong? That's the second time I've seen you do that today." I told her.

"Its nothing. I promise." she smiled at me and got up.

Jacob came out of the forest along with Quil, Embry, Seth and Brady. (I guess you can say Jacob's pack and Sam's pack just run patrols together, its all mixed up, I don't even understand it. They just hang out all the time together anyways, so they mix up their packs all the time. I always say they should just put the whole pack back together but they say there can't be two alphas.)

My family stopped playing and looked at them, my dad greeted Seth, they were like best friends. Jacob's kept walking straight to me with a big bright smile, I got up slowing from the ground.

"Hey Nessie." he gave me a huge hug and spun me around.

"Hey." I giggled, he was about to give me a kiss on the lips but I turned my face and he kissed my cheek instead. He looked at me confused. "My family's here." I pointed out.

"They don't know?" he whispered, although he know they could probably hear him anyways.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Nothing stays a secret in my house for long, but it feels weird." I told him.

"Alright." he put his arm around my hip and pulled me to his side, as we walked towards my family who were in a conversation with the wolves.

"...it can't be them, we haven't done anything to provoke them plus-" my dad stopped talking once he saw me.

"Provoke who?" I asked confused.

"Nobody sweetie." he told me.

"What are they talking about Jacob?" I looked up at him, him and my dad had a weird eye connection moment.

"Nothing, its just a trail of another vampire. But its headed east, we followed it to the border – they should be gone by now." Jacob didn't look me in the eyes when he said this, so I had my doubts on whether it was true or not but I shrugged it off.

"Well its a good thing you guys followed it … for all we know it could've been the Volturi." I said.

"Renesmee! How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bring up their name every time something happens." my mom told me.

"Well, sorry mother if I worry about things!" I shouted lowly. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So... I see you guys were playing baseball." Embry said breaking the silence. "Mind if we join?"

"You're not gonna get a home run, believe me I've tried." I said.

"You know I find it offensive when you lose trust in the wolves, have I ever told you we were faster than your little vampires." Jacob said, grabbing a bat from Jasper and letting go of me.

"Well... I'm not losing trust. I'm just saying my family's pretty competitive." I smiled at him.

"And you think we're not." Quil chimed in.

"She's just saying we're gonna kick your ass." Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that." Seth said.

"Alright, lets play." Jasper grinned and everyone made their way to the field, Jacob was going to follow them but I pulled him back by his hand.

"Win for me." I told him.

"Okay, I will." he smiled.

"No. Promise you'll win for me, give Emmett a run of his money."

"I promise."

"But since I have my doubts – if you don't follow through this promise, you have to take me on a date." I said.

"A date?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Just me and you. No talking about wolves or vampires or trails you found or anything supernatural. Just a normal date, alright?" I smiled.

"Alright." he gave me a peck on the lips and I let go of his hand.

The game lasted what seemed like forever, I've never seen so many people just run in squares. I eventually started reciting the alphabet backwards over and over and over again. Until they finished the game.

"HA! Cullen's win 46 to 31." Emmett cheered.

"No fair! You guys started before we came." Quil whined.

"Oh hush up, wolf boy." Rosalie told him, everyone started getting into their cars. I didn't even notice we were leaving until my dad tapped me.

"You can stop reciting the alphabet now." he smiled.

"I think I've memorized it perfectly." I said, reaching out my hand so he could pull me off the ground, which he did.

"Hey, Jake! We're gonna head back to the Rez, you coming?" Embry shouted at Jacob.

"I'll be there later, I'm gonna hang with Ness for a little bit." he shouted back.

"Alright lover boy." Quil grinned at him, I blushed. I walked over to the Volvo and got in the backseat, Jacob followed and sat right next to me, with a big smile.

* * *

**Suck? Good? Horrible? REVIEW, pleaseee. :D**

**They'll probably be awesome Drama, 2 more chapters from now. So, keep reading. (:  
Thank you.**

**P.S. I am aware I used the same song lyrics for this chapter & chapter 6.**


	9. I Lost

**I don't know why, I don't why- I'm so afraid  
****I don't how, I don't how - to fix the pain  
We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie- we just need to change  
****************Cause we're out of time, we're out of time  
And its still the same  
-Demi lovato, Stop the World**

**********************************************This chapter starts where the last one leaves off, except its in Jacob's POV.

* * *

**

**********************************************Jacob POV**

"Oh wow! I just noticed you cut your hair again." Nessie told me.

"Yeah … it was getting to hard to handle." I said, guilty.

"I like it better short, you should leave it like that." she said.

"I thought you like it long."

"Well, that's when I was younger." she said.

"So, Ness you say you memorized the alphabet backwards?" Edward asked looking through the rear view mirror at us.

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A." she smiled triumphantly.

"Why did you memorize the alphabet backwards?" I asked her.

"I was bored of just watching you guys playing." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why didn't you play?" I continued

"Because I didn't want somebody to blame me for losing another game, again." she said looking out of the window, avoiding eye contact. Edward and Bella sighed, I was just confused.

"Blame you? For losing a game? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I told her.

"Really is it?" she snapped, when she turned her head to look at me, she was crying.

_What's wrong with her?_ I asked Edward, he shook his head at my through the rear view mirror.

"Why would you think something like that Ness?" I asked her.

"Just drop it, okay?" lucky for her Edward pulled up to the house and she flew out the car.

"She says she runs too slow." Bella blurted out.

"Well obviously she'll run slower than you guys, you're vampires." I said.

"If only she'll think of it like that." Edward said.

"Plus the pressure Edward and Emmett put on her to win." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't put pressure on her!" he defended himself.

"Oh, of course not. Cause 'No pressure sweetie, but try to hit the ball as hard as possible, and run really, really fast, at least to third base' isn't putting pressure on her at all." she did a bad impression of his voice.

"Okay... I was giving her advice." he made up an excuse.

"Third base, Edward!" she shouted at him. "You know she can't make it that far in one hit, so what kind of failure do you think she feels when she doesn't make it and sees everyone else passing her."

"Whoa! Can't make it that far? I feel insulted that you think so little of her." I chimed in.

"Can she make it that far?" Bella asked me.

"If she puts her head to it." I said.

"She does that already, we're just faster." Edward said.

"How about you let her get a home run on purpose?" I asked.

"She'll notice, how stupid do you think she is." Bella told me.

"Whatever, just try something, I don't like her feeling left out." I noticed we were still in the car.

"I heard your promise." Edward said, with his mouth in a tight line.

"Of course, you guys hear everything." I told with an obvious tone.

"You lost." he pointed out.

I chuckled. "You're not gonna give me some kind of weird talk are you." it wasn't really a question.

"I'll take this as my queue to go." Bella said and got out the car in one swift motion.

"This is special for her." he told me. "And although I wouldn't like her to date anyone, or have anyone touch her – I'm happy you're the one. Its better than some low life human we don't even know." he said a little pissed off.

"Calm down, Edward. You know I would never hurt her, even if I tried. I don't have the will power to." I assured him.

"I know." he nodded softly. "Where are you taking her?"

"I haven't decided yet." I admitted.

"Do something special, its her first date. Don't take her to First Beach or La Push – she's been there too many times, and don't take her to a movie, I don't trust you alone in the dark with her."

"Are you actually giving me advice on a date?" I laughed a little. "Have you ever even been on a date with Bella?"

"Well, yeah." he said.

"Where?"

"We went to an Italian restaurant when she was human." he said.

"You don't eat." I laughed.

"Your point." he snapped.

"Alright, sorry." I hid my laughter.

"Just make it special, but not too special." he narrowed his eyes at me. "And have her back at a decent time." he gave me the keys of the Volvo. "

"I have a car you know." I told him.

"Yeah, that's about to break down any day now." he laughed, before he got out the car he said: "And please put on a shirt."

"Alright, then." I put the keys in my pocket. _But the date's not tonight … is it?_I got out of the car and went inside the main house.

"She's in the back yard." Alice told me.

"How do you even know I'm looking for her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, we're you looking for someone else." she said sarcastically.

"No." I chuckled and went to the back yard.

"Hi." Renesmee said with a smile small.

"Hi." I responded, there was a moment of silence between us. "So..."

"Ha,ha,ha." she started laughing.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Nothing. I've never seen you nervous that's all." she said.

"I'm not nervous." I lied.

"Jacob, you look like you're about to throw up." she told me, and giggled. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't gonna tell you anything." I said too quickly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I lost the game." I pointed.

"Yeah, I noticed." she smiled.

"I have to admit, I kinda lost on purpose."

"And why is that." wasn't really a question.

"Is the date suppose to be tonight?" I just cut to the chase.

"Yeah." she smiled really big. "I'll go tell Alice – you can pick me up at 7." she gave me a quick kiss and ran back inside the house.

_What just happened?_ I stood there confused. Did I leave? Or should I wait for her? It was only about to 3. I had to change, what was I suppose to wear? This probably did mean a lot to her.

* * *

**Please review, I need to know if I'm a sucky writer. lols - Lets not be too harsh people.**

**Thanks. (:**


	10. First Date

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**Cause you know we're not the same,**  
**We're not the same  
-Ignorance, Paramore**

**This chapter took me like a week to write ... I don't know why but I kept on getting interrupted by *cough* people in my house. Well any who, I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee POV

"Alright Alice, I think I'm good." I complained to my, at the moment, annoying pixie aunt.

"Just a little more Ness, lip gloss doesn't hurt anyone." she said, applying more lip gloss on my lips.

"How about all the hair getting stuck to my lips." I said, removing 3 strands of hair currently on my lip.

"Oh, please Ness. Sometimes you have to sacrifice to look beautiful." she rolled her eyes. "And besides I'm already done."

Besides the being annoying part, I had to hand it to her. I looked awesome, except for the gallons of lip gloss. I was currently wearing a floral skirt that reached up to my mid-thigh, a regular tank top, a knit gray cardigan and ciel western boots. My hair was in loose curls with my flat side bang. My make-up was natural, it mostly blended in with my skin.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Alice!" I gave her a huge hug.

"Well I do try." she complimented herself, I giggled. "So, its 6:50, and Jacob's picking you up at..."

"7." I responded quickly.

"Alrighty, then. Now you just have to wait." she smiled at me. "Are you excited?"

"Well, obviously. I've never been on a date before. Do you think Dad's mad, that I'm going on a date with Jake?" I asked her.

"Of course not. He's happy for you, he just has he's dad instincts and stuff." she assured me.

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for him." I told her as I walked out my bedroom door in the main house. I descended from the stairs quickly, my dad, Jasper and Emmett were the only one's in the living room, I'm guessing all the girls were in the kitchen cause that's where I heard voices coming from. They all looked at me when I jumped off the last step.

"Jacob's picking you up already?" my dad asked, with a weird look on his face.

"No... he's suppose to be here in 10 minutes." I told him.

"Oh, alright then." he said. "And Nessie, I have no reason to be mad." I looked at him confused but then remembered the conversation I was having with Alice.

"Thanks." I said. "For being cool with this whole thing."

"Well I knew it was bound to happen." he responded.

"Right..." they knew about the imprint way before me. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah." they all said in unison.

"How long have you known Jacob's imprint upon me?"

"Since you were born." they all said.

"And he hasn't liked me, like me since I was born has he?" I was praying for them to say no.

"No, of course not." my dad heard my panic, so he answered immediately.

"Oh, thank God. Cause I thought he was a totally psycho maniac perv." I said, they laughed.

"You know where's he's taking you?" Jasper asked.

"Um... no. Am I suppose to know?" I asked biting my lip.

"No. Its probably a surprise." he said.

"Oh, alright." I sighed, there was small moment of silence.

"Ness, come have a talk with your favorite Uncle Emmett." Emmett told me, patting the seat next to him on the couch.

"Okay..." I said confused and went to sit next to him.

"So, I understand this is your first date and you don't really understand how things go down." he started.

"Uh huh." I responded slowly, so he kept going.

"Rule 1: Keep your legs closed." he said quickly.

"Whoa! What?" I said. "You don't actually think Jacob would try that."

"He is a man after all, we have needs Renesmee! And you will come to learn that, far from now when you're married." he continued.

"Okay, Emmett – you can stop." my dad said, obviously uncomfortable by this.

"No, Edward! We have to tell her like it is, or else she'll never learn." he told my dad. "Rule 2: No kissing. You would not know the disgusting germs in people's mouth, especially the mouth of a werewolf." I looked at him wide eyed. "Rule 3: If you see him trying to do the move, you get his arm off your shoulder."

"The move? What the heck is the move?" I looked at him as if he were insane.

"Nessie, the move! All guys do it. Here, I'll show you." he said. "Jasper, would you care to help."

"Na, uh. I'm okay." Jasper said.

"Aw, come on. Do it for your niece, she needs to know this stuff." he moved closer to Jasper, and Jasper slouched in defeat. "Okay, so Jasper is the girl and I obviously am the boy. So, here I am sitting next to my girlfriend or whatever, and I fake a yawn..." he faked a yawn. "Then I stretch." he did that to. "and then my arm slowly makes it over her shoulder – giving me total boob access."

"Alright, get off of me!" Jasper said, after he said that.

"Don't worry Jacob won't try any of those moves on Renesmee." my dad said, with authority in his voice.

"Calm down, Dad. Its Jacob we're talking about, remember." I told him.

"Yeah, I know." he said. If it wasn't on queue, there was a loud honk outside.

"Wow, saved by the bell? How cliché." I muttered to myself.

"Have fun!" I heard everyone shout from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I shouted back. "Bye, daddy. Love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Love you too, Ness. Be back by 11:30" he responded, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you guys later." I gave Emmett and Jasper a kiss on the cheek also and walked out the door. "My dad's Volvo!" I screeched as I walked outside and saw Jacob sitting in it.

"He told me to take it." he shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened to your rabbit?" I said, while getting in the passenger seat.

"I left it at home." he told me.

"Well, I would've liked it better if we weren't in my dad's car." I said.

"Sorry, I ruined it for you already, didn't I."

"No, of course not. We have the whole night ahead of us, forget the whole dad's car thing." I said quickly. "So, where are you taking me?" I asked with playful smile.

"Its a surprise." he grinned and started to drive.

"Uh, huh." I nodded my head slowly. "So... Emmett gave me some first date rules."

"Oh, really? Would you mind telling me these rules." he said cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, rule 1 is to keep my legs closed." I told him, he looked at me wide eyed for a second then turned back to the road.

"I would never try anything like that unless you were okay with it Ness." he said immediately.

"Ha. I know." I had to laugh of his facial expression. "Rule 2 was no kissing!" he laughed this time. "Because you do not know the disgusting germs people have in their mouths, especially werewolves."

"Hey! Us werewolves keep our mouths clean. You see..." he smiled brightly at me to show off his perfect white teeth, then continued driving.

"I see." I giggled. "And last, but not least. If a guy, -that would be you- is trying the move, take his arm off of your shoulder."

"Wow! Emmett really messed up my game. Did he really tell you all of this?"

"Yeah. He even used Jasper as an example, it was hilarious."

"Man! I missed it." he said, playfully pissed.

"So, you're really not gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it." he said.

"I guess I'm going to have to wait and see, aren't I?"

"Yup." he smiled.

* * *

We drove for what seemed like hours to me.

"Gosh, Jake are you driving to the end of the world? Can we reach the end of the cliff now!" I said bored out of my mind.

"Hush up. We're already here." he said. I looked up out the windshield and a huge Ferris Wheel, surrounded by lights, I looked straight ahead of me and saw a big sign.

"You took me to a carnival?" I asked shocked.

"You don't like it." he said disappointed. "Cause your dad told me not to take you to the movies or La Push, he said to take you some where special. That's why I got all dressed up and he let me borrow his car and I was here thinking you would really like it but -" I shut his rambling up with my lips.

"I love it." I smiled. "I've never been to a carnival before, this is perfect."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, I did think of this myself." he said, turning cocky.

"Shut up Jakey and lets go." I got out of the car and walked up to the ticket booth. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, we got a roll of tickets and went inside.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do first?" he asked me.

"I don't know, as I said I've never been to a carnival." I laughed.

"How about I win you a prize." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah... its kind of in the boyfriend hand book. Win your girlfriend something from a carnival."

"Wow! Can I get a copy of this hand book?"

"Sorry, no. Its kind of a boy secretive book thing."

"Alright. So what game are you going to play to win me something." I cocked my eyebrow at him. "How about the ring toss?"

"Na, uh. That is a concentration game, I do better at games of strength. We're going to the manliest game... ring the bell." he walked us over to the game with a bell on top. He handed the guy at the stand some tickets and he handed Jacob a hammer thingy **(A/N: sorry, I forgot what it was called. Some remind me, please?)** "Watch and learn." he grinned at me and hit the pad on the bottom and the ringer to the top.

"Winner." the teenage booth guy said, unenthusiastically. "You can choose any prize from the top shelf."

"Ness, which one do you want? The big teddy bear, the panda or a gorilla."

"Um, how about the panda. Cause you know that they're about to become extinct because people continue to take their bamboo and if they keep doing that -" Jacob put a finger over my lips.

"Ness, just take the panda." he laughed.

"Right." I took the huge panda. "I can barely carry this." I giggled.

"Well now you have someone to sleep with when I'm not there." he grinned.

"Alright, now what are we going to do next?" I asked.

"How about that ring toss." he pulled me over to it.

"How many rings?" the guy asked us.

"Just 10." I told him.

"Here you go." he gave them to us. "That will be 20 tickets." we handed it to them.

"Okay... so how do you do this?" I asked Jacob.

"You toss the ring, and if it goes over the bottle you win." he explained. I tossed a ring and failed. "Its alright, you got 9 more rings." I tossed another one and missed. I sighed but tried again, and missed another one.

"Is this game made to frustrate you." I said pissed, Jacob started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You look cute mad." he said, pushing my hair back.

"I'm glad my frustration amuses you." I threw another ring at a bottle and it still didn't make it in. Out of anger I threw the rest of the rings at the bottles and one of them landed on top of the bottle. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! I got it on the bottle. I won!" I cheered.

"Wow! Someone's a sore winner." Jacob told me.

"Oh shut up!" I hit his arm. "So what kind of prize do I get?" I asked the guy.

"Two tickets to Orlando, Florida, for a trip to Disneyland." he said enthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I almost jumped of joy.

"No. You can have any prize at the bottom shelf." he smirked at me.

"Well... I would've preferred the tickets to Disney but I guess this will do." I told him. "I'll take a unicorn." he passed it to me.

"Enjoy your stay." he winked, Jacob growled.

"Come on." I mumbled, and pulled Jacob by his hand, along with my panda. We stopped by the cotton candy machine. "2, please." I told the girl. "What's your problem?" I asked Jacob.

"That guy was totally checking you out." he said glaring at the guy from the booth, who's back was currently turned.

"Oh, please. What would make you think I would leave you for him?"

"Here you go, miss." the girl passed me the two cotton candies.

"Thank you." I gave her a small smile. "Here." I handed one to Jacob. "And calm down, its my first date. I want to remember it because I had fun not because you fought with some booth guy."

"Alright. I'll calm down but only cause I love you." he peck my lips, I smiled. "Now we should go on the Ferris wheel."

"Okay, lets go." I grabbed my panda and the unicorn and we walked to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Calm down Edward, they've been gone for an hour. Its only 8 o'clock, you said her curfew was 11:30." Jasper told Edward.

"I am calm!" he shouted at him.

"Yeah... it doesn't feel like it." Jasper said.

"Why didn't we get her a cell phone!" Edward shouted.

"Because she said she didn't want one." Rosalie said.

"What kid in the world wouldn't want a cell phone?" Edward asked, as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Um, obviously Renesmee." Emmett said. "And you call me an idiot."

"I don't even know why you're overreacting, you said it was okay for them to go on the date." Alice said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know they'd take so long. He could be deflowering my precious Nessie." Edward said, petrified.

"He wouldn't try anything like that, its Jacob. He does anything Nessie says." Jasper said, all the guys in the room eyes got wide.

"What if Nessie wants to..." Emmett whispered.

"No, she doesn't, you guys are crazy." Bella said.

"Really? She's got you as a mom." Emmett responded.

"What is that suppose to mean?" her and Edward asked at the same time.

"Well, you were kind of a horn ball when you were human don't you think." Jasper said.

"Oh, please. That stuff is not genetic." Bella shook her head.

"It can be." Carlisle pitched in. "Hormones can be genetic."

"Oh God! She's gonna do it." Edward smacked his forehead.

"Hey! I'm offended by the lack of trust you have in Nessie." Rosalie said.

"Come on, guys. I wasn't that..." Bella couldn't finish the sentence.

"Horny." every finished for her, except Esme and Carlisle.

"Yeah, that. I doubt that she's even thinking about that stuff now, would she even know about it, we haven't talked to her about it." Esme said.

"Um. Actually I talked to her about it." Carlisle said guilty. "But, it was only cause she was reading a text book when she was bored and it happened to be talking about it, so I might as well."

"Why don't you just call Jacob's cell phone?" Rosalie suggested.

"Smart! I knew you hated Jacob for a reason." Edward praised her and dialed Jacob's number. It rung a couple times.

"What do you want Edward?" Jacob answered his phone.

"Where is she?" he cut to the chase.

"She's playing horse derby." he responded.

"She's riding a horse! Jacob swear to whatever God vampires have, if she falls off that horse and gets hurt, I will personally kill you." Edward threatened.

"Gosh! Calm down. Its not a actual horse derby, we're at a carnival." he told him.

"A carnival? That's the best you could come up with."

"Well, she seemed to like it, loved it actually." Jacob bragged.

"Who are you talking to?" Renesmee asked Jacob.

"Your dad." Jacob responded to her, she sighed.

"Someone just got caught." Emmett teased Edward.

"I'm not gonna talk to him." Renesmee said stubbornly.

"Put her on the phone." Edward told Jacob.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you." Jacob told him.

"I know but put her on the phone anyway." he said.

"He wants to talk to you." Jacob told Renesmee.

"Oh, gosh. Whatever, just give me the phone." she gave in and he passed her the phone. "What do you want father dearest?"

"What time are you coming home?" he asked gently.

"Are you being serious Dad!" she shouted. "We agreed no interruptions, you said we had until 11:30, its 8 o'clock! Why are you ruining this for me! I never get out the house and when I finally get to be normal you're gonna go out and just mess everything up." she took a quick breath. "Ugh! I hate you." she hung up. Everyone looked at Edward apologetically.

"I just ruined everything didn't I..." Edward said, sheepishly.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Oh God." he put his face in his hands.

* * *

**REVIEW pleaseee! & I'll love you forever.**

**(: (: (: (:**


	11. We All Have Our Problems

**And we know it's never simple, never easy.**  
**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**  
**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**  
**And I can't,breathe,without you,but I have to.  
-Breathe, Taylor Swift**

**This chapter isn't much, more like a fill in but it took me a while to write it.

* * *

**

Jacob POV

I was driving up to the driveway of the main house with Nessie, who hadn't seem to talk much after Edward called, she looked really piss.

"Thanks, for tonight." she said looking out the windshield with her arms crossed over her chest. It was currently 11:30, the exact time Edward said to be back home. "So I'll see you later." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and flew out the car, and slammed the door to the main house.

I sighed, turned off the car and walked up to the main house. When I got in I could already hear Nessie yelling.

"Don't tell me I'm being unreasonable, you're the one who called!" she shouted, I walked into the living room, she was yelling at Edward.

"Yeah, which I said I was sorry for." Edward explained to her.

"Sorry didn't do it, you did." she threw back at him.

"Alright, just calm down sweetie." Esme told her.

"Why'd you make me like this?!" she was yelling at Bella now.

"What are you talking about Ness?" Bella asked calmly.

"Half-vampire. Now I can't do anything. I'm trapped in a world that people shouldn't even know of and I have no other choice but to live in it. You guys might say you feel left out but you have each other, nobody understands me. And you!" she looked at Edward. "You make everything worse. I can't do anything without you ruining it. Is your goal in life to make me feel bad all the time? Do you strive to get my sad or pissed? You're my father." she took a took a quick breath. "Today, was suppose to be normal. No talk about vampires or werewolves. But all I could think about after you called was vampires."

"You'll never be normal." Edward whispered to her. She chuckled, pissed.

"There you go again, ruining everything. Love you too, Dad." she shook her head, and went up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Edward looked up at me.

"This is your fault." he shouted.

"What did I do? I was not the one who called me." I told him.

"If you just wouldn't have showed up when Bella was human this wouldn't have happened at all. You disappeared for months, but then you want to come back when we got married, you slightly disappear again, then come back ready to kill me and my child, then after she's born you do your wolf voodoo shit and act like nothing ever happened." he continued to shout.

"Hey! You were just as excited to kill your precious child, so don't put all your guilt on me. And what are you blaming me for, for showing up in Bella's life. If I don't have this wrong, I've known Bella way before you came along." I snarled at him, he growled back and he was about to attack me until Bella got in the middle of both of us and pushed us back.

"Stop it you two!" she told us. "Now Renesmee will get over herself, she's done it plenty times before. We have a bigger problem on our hands. Jacob what exactly did you sniff out in the woods earlier today?"

"It was definitely a vampire scent, but it wasn't you guys. I feel like I've smelt it before but it seems distant to me, like I haven't smelled it in years." I said.

"What if its the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"Please, don't be ridiculous. I'm tired of Renesmee making that assumption, I don't think so." Bella said.

"Kid's got a point." Emmett responded. "Just think about it Bella, they haven't said anything to us over the last couple of years."

"Yeah... lets keep it that way. Why would we want them to come here anyways." right after Bella said, the door bell rung.

"I'll go get it, but who would be here at this time?" Esme said.

"Wait, Esme." I pushed her back gently, and took a deep breath in. "That's the vampire we sniffed out earlier."

"Then we must go see who it is." Carlisle said, and passed Esme. We stayed very silent to see who it was. "Nahuel, Huilen. What a surprise to see you here."

"Nahuel?" everyone said shocked.

"That half breed?" I asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him they would've killed us all." Rosalie said.

"Pssft! I wouldn't give him that much credit." I said.

"Please, come in." Carlisle invited them in. Nahuel and his aunt looked exactly the same from the last time.

"Hello everyone." he greeted us.

"Hi." Huilen did a quick wave.

"A pleasure to have you here." Esme said and gave them a hug. "Would you like something to drink Nahuel?"

"Water will be fine, thank you." he said and Esme disappeared into the kitchen. "I see you're still here." he told me.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a package deal when it comes to the Cullen's." I said.

"Here you go Nahuel." Esme came back with a glass of water.

"Thank you." he took a small sip of it.

"Please sit down." she told them, they sat on the edge of the couch.

"I smelled out the rest of your pack earlier today." Nahuel said.

"So it was you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I sense you were hunting me out. I thought you would recognize my scent or something. But it was pretty funny, seeing you guys run around in circles." Nahuel had a small laugh to himself.

"Why are you here?" I said obviously pissed off.

"I'm sorry are we a bother?" he asked.

"Well, ye-" Bella cut me off and gave me a small glare.

"No not at all."

"Where's Renesmee?" he asked.

"Oh, you remembered her name." Rosalie said impressed.

"Of course I did." he smiled at her.

"She's sleeping. Today was a very long day for her." Alice said.

"Oh, why is that?" Huilen asked curiously.

"Uh." nobody wanted to say that it was because Edward ruined her first date.

"Probably insecurities of being a hybrid, feeling like nobody understands you – maybe." Nahuel assumed.

"How'd you know that?" Bella asked.

"I had to figure out a lot of things by myself, I know the feeling." he shrugged his shoulders.

_Who does this guy think he is? Dr. Phil; just cause he knows how it feels to be a hybrid. Who cares._

"So why were you in the woods all this time if you were going to come over here?" I glared at him.

"We were hunting." he said innocently.

"Where are you guys staying?" Esme asked.

"We just thought we'd go somewhere else, we don't really have a place to stay. We just wanted to visit, see how things were going now that the Volturi is off your case." he responded.

_Please don't say what I think you're about to say Esme. _

"Well you're welcome to stay with us, we have a room empty, you can gladly sleep there." Esme told him with a smile. _Why must she be so nice._

"Oh, thank you Esme. That would be lovely." he smiled.

_Lovely? Is this guy British. Pssft! Whats next; would you like some tea?_ Edward chuckled in my direction. _Stay out of my head._

"Well I'm super tired, so I guess I should go to bed now." Nahuel yawned. "Esme would you be kind enough to show me the room I will be staying in."

"Of course. Follow me." they went up the stairs.

"How long are you guys planning to stay?" Jasper asked Huilen.

"I don't know. We don't have anywhere else to go. We traveled everywhere these last couple of years, we even bumped into the Volturi." she responded.

"What did they say?" Alice asked urgently. "I didn't see that. Why didn't I see that." she got frustrated.

"They asked about you guys. We said we didn't know anything, but that we thought you weren't causing any trouble cause they would've found out already. That seemed to calm them down and forget any assumptions of sorts." she said.

"Thank you. That was kind of you to do for us." Carlisle said.

"No problem." Huilen did a quick pause. "Well I'm going to go hunt some more, I didn't catch much today, only some elk."

"Do you mind if we come along with you?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." she smiled and mostly ever Cullen, including Esme who had already came back down stairs,went along with her, except Bella and Edward

"Who does that guy think he is." I scoffed.

"Jealous?" Edward teased me.

"Of what? I got the guns, he can't beat this." I responded.

"Go home Jacob." Bella suggested calmly. "Go spend sometime with Billy, you hang out here too much."

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked, playfully hurt.

"Come back tomorrow, don't you always. Renesmee will be awake by then, I'll try to talk to her." she continued.

"Talk to her, about what?"

"Stuff. I am her mother after all, I have that right you know. Until you came along..."

"Whoa, where is this coming from?" I said shocked.

"You!. You take all my lines. When ever something happens and I'm suppose to respond to it, you guys are always a step ahead of me. She barely talks to me, just you. The thing is I fought to keep her alive, and you... you just didn't want anything to do with her. Until she was born, you say I have problems believing in magic but isn't that what brought you to Renesmee.'

"Didn't I just have this argument with Edward?" I said pissed.

"Just leave Jacob. Come back tomorrow." she told me.

"Alright. By the way, if you see a huge panda, and a bear, and a unicorn and some other furry friends in the back of your car they're Nessie's." I walked out the door, I can't believe this family.

* * *

**So what'd you think about Nahuel & his aunt popping up, what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it. :D**


	12. It Wasn't A Date

**We were seventeen and invincible**  
**Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders**  
**Told me everything's gon' be alright  
-She's Got A Boyfriend Now, BoysLikeGirls**

**This chapter took me days to write, don't you just hate writers block. -_-  
****Well I hope you enjoy this one, or hate it and review the crap out of it, so I can cry in a corner but get over myself. :D **

* * *

Renesmee POV

I didn't sleep, at all. I couldn't even if I tried, my mind was too consumed into its own thoughts. It was now 8 AM, but I was even close to tired.

_"You'll never be normal"_

Those words were stuck in my head. I wanted to be normal, I didn't want to be unique, or different, or original like other people. I just wanted to live a normal life; which meant no vampires, or wolves, just humans. I sighed and got up from the floor -which I've been sitting on, with my head against my bed-, and walked out my door. I almost tripped over a bunch of stuffed animals, I took off the sticky note from the big bear, Jacob had won it for me after we got off the Ferris Wheel.

_Jacob left this for you. Sorry about last night. Love Dad. _

I rolled my eyes, and kicked the stuffed animals in my room. I closed the door behind me and went down the stairs.

"Good morning Nessie, how did you sleep?" Rosalie asked me, with a small smile.

"I didn't sleep." I told her.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't."

"Why?" Emmett asked, again.

"Because I couldn't!" I shouted at him. "Gosh... why can't you all just leave me alone."

"Sorry, Ness." he said. I sighed.

"I was thinking of yesterday. That's why I couldn't sleep." I gave in.

"Honey, don't worry about what your dad says. He's an asshole." Rosalie told me, I laughed a little when she said the last part.

"Yeah. Feels kinda weird calling my dad an asshole."

"Don't worry, in a couple years, most likely months, you'll be calling him other names." Emmett said.

"Right..." I shook my head lightly. "Quick question; who was knocking at the door last night?"

"Me." a voice said behind me. I turned around slowly. "Well you definitely got bigger, its so nice seeing you again." he gave me a hug, I felt uncomfortable.

"You are?" I asked after he let go.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, a little sad. I shook my head softly. "Oh, right you were a baby. I'm Nahuel, I was there when the Volturi were gonna kill us."

"Well when you put it that way. Hi." I gave him a small wave.

"Hi? That's all I get." he said jokingly.

"Um, okay, you want a better one?" I asked.

"Well considering the fact I saved your life, yeah." he said, in an obvious tone.

"Alright." I took a quick breath. "Oh my god! I can't believe its you Nahuel, its been so long." I gave him a hug. "Much better?" I said once I let go.

"You deserve an Oscar." he laughed, I laughed along with him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just stopped by." he said.

"Okay, good enough for me." I turned to my family. "So where's my dad? He left me a pathetic sticky note saying he was sorry."

"It was not pathetic. It was a nicely written note, and I put it on a teddy bear." my dad came into the living room.

"I'm not going to forgive you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Would you forgive me if I told you I got you a brand new car?" he swung keys in my face.

"You got me a car!" I jumped on top of him. "Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you." I slowly got off of him and gave him a suspicious look. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?" he asked, with a smile.

"A little."

"What would make you forgive me?" he asked.

"Next time I'm on a date, no calling, or interruptions." I stated.

"Got it."

"What's my curfew for the car?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"9 PM." he said.

"10 PM." I responded.

"8 PM." he went down.

"11 or I walk." I smirked.

"Fine but you have to be with a legal adult after 9." he agreed.

"Great." I clapped my hands briefly. "And one more thing; just trust me dad. I never ask for anything from you, but all I'm asking is for you to trust me. I would never do anything a typical teen would do, when have I ever been typical."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I can't accept the fact you're growing up so fast." he said and gave me a hug.

"I love you Dad." I said into his shoulder.

"I love you too." he let go.

"So... can I go for a test run?" I asked referring to the car.

"Do you have to ruin every moment we have?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm your daughter... its my job." I grinned.

"Okay. Here." he placed the keys in my hands.

"But you don't know how to drive." Jasper said.

"Shhhhh!" I turned in his direction, and gave him a 'shut up' look.

"Trying to get away with it?" my dad asked.

"Is it working?" I used his words.

"Nope." he laughed a little. "How about you take Nahuel?"

"Do you wanna come Nahuel?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I have nothing else to do." he responded.

"Do you know how to drive Nahuel?" my dad asked him.

"What?! I thought you said I could drive if there was someone in the car with me." I complained.

"I never said that." he said. I thought back on our conversation.

"You said that I have to be with a legal adult after 9." I told him.

"Yeah, but I never said that before 9 you would be in the car alone, hence- legal adult after 9. I never said you were gonna be driving." he smirked.

"Darn it." I muttered.

"Yes, I can drive." Nahuel responded.

"I hope you don't drive like we're in a car chase." I told him.

"Nope, I won't pass the speed limit." he said.

"Oh great." I said sarcastically. "Here you go." I gave him the keys.

"Don't be out for too long." my dad said.

"Dad, I said I was going out for a test run. As in, I'm going to be out for less than an hour." I told him as if it were the stupidest thing in the world.

"Alright then, have fun." he smiled.

"By the way, where's mom?" I asked.

"She's in the cottage."

"Why isn't she here, you guys are like inseparable."

"She needed some alone time."

"Why? What happened?!" I said alerted.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But sometimes people need time alone." he pointed out.

"True. Well I'm going for my test run of the car, come on Nahuel." I told him, I didn't have to change I was still wearing my clothes from last night, I didn't even take off my shoes. We walked out the door together.

"So how you been?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Me? Fine. I've bee fine." I nodded my head softly.

"Really, you don't feel at all alone because you're a half breed?" he asked.

"No, why would I be?" I lied. We walked into the garage and I assumed that the car under the covers was mine, so I pulled it off.

"A Ford Mustang?" Nahuel asked in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh! He actually got it for me. I've been talking about this car for months, I got him pretty annoyed when I continuously blabbed on about it, but he never showed any sign of actually getting it for me." I said in complete shock. "And its a Cobra. A Ford Mustang Cobra." I corrected him.

"Alright, alright." he held his hands up in surrender. I took the small card from the windshield. "What does it say?" Nahuel asked.

"Happy Birthday,Nessie. Love, Dad." I read it out loud.

"Today's your birthday?" he asked.

"No, my birthday was 3 days ago." I told him.

"Well, happy birthday!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "Well are we going to go for a test run or what?" I hopped in the passenger seat, Nahuel got in the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition, he started up the engine and we drove out the garage. He sped through the forest. "Okay dude! I just got the car try not to get it dirty."

"Alright, Miss Bossy Pants." he told me, with a smirk on his face.

"I am not bossy." I told him.

"Sure, you're not." he said.

"I am not! I just don't want you to get my car dirty."

"Alright, Ness." he laughed.

"You called me Ness." I said.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda overheard someone call you that. I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to, it was stupid and I shouldn't have assumed -" I cut him off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, its okay. Everybody calls me Ness, its alright."

"Okay, thanks." he made a turn out of the forest. "So where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know. I've never really been out of my house or the reservation. Do you know any good spots?"

"Well, have you ever been to McCormick and Schmick's Seafood Restaurant?"

"Um, no. Where is that exactly?"

"In Seattle. Unless you don't want to go that far..."

"I don't want to go that far?" I said in disbelief. "Nahuel, I've been trapped in my house under parental supervision my whole life. Of course I would want to go to Seattle, I've only been there once, with Alice to buy clothes."

"Alright, then. McCormick and Schmick's it is." he smiled at me.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and it wasn't even full. I guess because it was early and a weekday.

"Table for 2?" the girl asked.

"Yes, please." Nahuel responded. She took us to a booth.

"Here are your menus, we're only serving brunch at this time." she said.

"That'll be fine." Nahuel assured her.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute, would you like anything to drink?" she took out her notepad.

"I'll have Pepsi." he said.

"And what about you?" she looked over to me.

"I don't know, my grandfather only lets me drink mostly water and ice tea. I've only drank soda like 3 times in my life." I whispered to Nahuel.

"She'll have a Dr. Pepper." he told her for me.

"Alright, I'll be right back." she smiled at walked away.

"What the heck is Dr. Pepper?" I asked him.

"Its a really good soda, trust me I'm a doctor." he grinned.

"Really? You're doctor. Have you worked with my grandpa?" I asked, but he just laughed.

"Ness, I'm not actually a doctor. Its just the slogan in the commercial."

"Oh. I haven't seen it, sorry I don't really watch TV."

"Its okay, I actually admire that. I should stop watching TV, but my aunt and I always stay in hotels and there isn't much to do."

"You should stay with us than, I don't think my grandma would mind." I suggested.

"I'm already staying, Esme offered last night." he said, sheepishly.

"Oh, that's great." I smiled at him.

"Here's your drinks, now what would you like to eat?" the girl seat our drinks on the table and took out her notepad.

"Maybe a salad for you?" he asked me.

"Uh, no. I'll take the M&S Breakfast, I want the eggs sunny side up and instead of fries can I get onion rings and can you put the bacon on top of it. And I will also take some chilled jumbo prawns." I told her, then looked over to Nahuel. "Maybe a salad for you?" I used his words.

"Ummmm. I'll have what she's having." we closed our menus and handed it to her, she walked away. "You don't eat salads?"

"It's not that I don't eat salads, I just didn't want a salad. And the fact that you assumed that I wanted a salad just made me want to prove you wrong." I smirked.

"So, do you know how it taste?"

"Do I know how what taste?"

"What you just ordered."

"No, but it sounds pretty good."

"Very spontaneous." he commented.

"So, tell me Nahuel, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Traveling with my aunt." he took a sip of his soda.

"You haven't been with anyone?"

"You mean if I've dated anyone?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "I tried going out with some human girls-" he paused momentarily.

"They weren't weird enough for you." I said jokingly.

"That might be it, or maybe the fact that they were trying to get in my pants every five minutes."

"Oh." I said shocked. Who knew human girls could be so vulnerable. "So you never gave in to any of them?"

"Once or twice."

"Quite the ladies man, girls must love you." my eyes wandered off in another direction.

"Well, its not like I had sex with all of them. They're were just some that I thought were worth it, they weren't as conceited or self centered as the others." he cleared it up for me. "Well what about you? Do your parents let you date humans?"

"No, I've never met any humans besides my granddad and some people on the reservation. My boyfriend is actually Jacob."

"The wolf?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he kinda imprinted on me, and I've had a crush on him since forever, so yeah..."

"Here you go." the girl came back with our orders and placed it in front of us.

"Thank you." we both said, I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh, this is good." I said.

"I told you."

"Take the first bite." I told him.

"You ordered it, you take it."

"Alright then." I picked up the onion ring, which already had bacon on it and dip it in the yolk of the egg and bit it. "Hm."

"Its good?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, its really good. Try it." he tried it and smiled.

"I'm happy you didn't take the salad."

* * *

Jacob POV

"So, I'm not understanding this, please explain. You let her go with the half-breed?!" I shouted at the Cullen's, well mostly Edward.

"She wanted to take a test run with her car and she can't drive." he told me.

"So why couldn't you or somebody else drive her!"

"What's your problem Jacob?!" Rosalie said.

"I just don't like the guy, he gives me a weird vibe."

"What? Afraid hes gonna steal Nessie from you because they have more in common?" she smirked.

"No not at all. Pssft!" I was not afraid of that guy. "When are they coming back anyways?"

"Well, they've been gone for an hour so they should be here soon." Alice said, and if it wasn't on queue the front door opened and Nessie walked in with Nahuel.

"Oh, hey Jacob." she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Jacob." Nahuel said.

"Hi." I gave him a small glare. "Where did you go?" I asked Renesmee.

"Um, well Nahuel took me to McCormick and Schmick's Seafood Restaurant, and they have like the best food ever, and I drank Dr. Pepper!" she said excitedly. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah, the awesomeness." I glared back at Nahuel.

"Jake what's wrong?" she asked me. "Are you mad at me?"

"Uh, no. Of course not, why would I be mad at you."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to take a shower and change. And then later I can show you my car. By the way thanks Dad." she ran up the stairs.

"You took her on a date." I didn't really ask, Nahuel.

"It wasn't a date, she wanted to go somewhere so I took her somewhere." he said.

"To a restaurant..."

"Well, yeah. I thought she was hungry considering its morning and she didn't eat breakfast. I was just trying to be polite."

"Thank you Nahuel." Esme said. "For thinking about my granddaughter, I'm sure its fine. Isn't that right Jacob?"

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for feeding her, even though she could've ate here." I said through my teeth.

"No problem. Oh and here you go Edward." he handed him the keys.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"Well, Nahuel don't you feel superior right now." I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Just stay away from Nessie, I have feeling you want a little more than friendship."

"And what if I do..."

"Then I'll have to take you down myself."

"Is that a threat..."

"A promise." I walked towards the front door, I need to change and clear my head

"Jacob." I heard somebody call my name but I didn't pay much mind to it.

* * *

**What'd you guys think?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! :D**


	13. The Tough Part

**I give and you take it**  
**Two summers spent wasted**  
**Should we give up or save it?**  
**Will this make sense at all?**  
**After the fall  
**-**After the Fall, Metro Station**

**I know I haven't updated in a while... but I was in my aunt's house in Florida and I didn't have time to update.  
Any who, I'm back home. How was everyone's spring break?  
****Enjoy the chapter, and pleaseeee REVIEW! **

* * *

Renesmee POV

"So he just walked out the house?" I asked, about Jacob

"Yeah, but its nothing personal, Hun." Rosalie said.

"I knew he was mad at me." I mumbled.

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me." Nahuel spoke up.

"Why would he be mad at you, you haven't done anything." I said.

"He thinks me and you went on a date." he said.

"But we didn't." I said.

"I know."

"So why would he assume that, did you say something?"

"Why don't we just drop the conversation, Jacob will come back later." my dad told me.

"Okay." I agreed, Jacob always came back in the end. "So, I know mom hates to celebrate it, but we should throw her a party for her birthday." I said cheerfully and changing the subject,

"That's a wonderful idea, Ness." Alice said. "I'll be back in an hour or two." she zoomed out the door.

"I only wanted to bake a cake." I said, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry Alice always goes overboard." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I think we all noticed that." I said sarcastically, I shook my head. "Well, anyways I'm gonna go bother mom and get her in the mood."

I walked out the living room to the front door, I crossed the small bridge over the river and walked all the way to the cottage. I never really understood why the cottage was so far from the main house, or maybe I was just being lazy. I didn't bother to knock, it was my house for goodness sake.

I heard sobs but quickly shook it off, I was probably hearing things.

"Mom!" I shouted, and the sobs stopped. _That was probably just a coincidence. Vampires didn't cry, well they couldn't cry. _I thought.

"In here!" she shouted back. I walk to my parents bedroom and she was sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"You remembered." she said jokingly.

"Duh." I walked over and sat on the bed next to her but in Indian style. "So why are you here all alone?"

"I needed some time to think, that's all. Did you see the car?" she avoided the question quickly.

"Yeah, I went for a test run with Nahuel."

"Your dad let you drive? Impressive, I thought he was gonna be an ass about it."

"He was, he said I can't drive. Nahuel drove."

"And, you get along with Nahuel right? I mean you're not mad that he's here or anything right?"

"Of course not, why would I be mad? He's pretty cool, he took me to McCormick and Schmicks Seafood Restaurant, we have a lot in common, he's really nice."

"Oh, that's good and does Jacob know that?"

"Yeah, he got pretty mad because he thought that we went on a date."

The realization of why Jacob would think that came back to me, of course he would think we were on a date if I was alone with Nahuel and he took me out to eat. But it wasn't like that at all.

"Oh God! Jacob thinks I went on a date with Nahuel."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You know sometimes your responses sound like the ones from the movies, when the girl asks her best friend for help. I wanna know what the mom says." she laughed.

"I'm not good with the whole mom thing."

"Is that why you were crying?" I asked.

"Vampires can't cry Ness." she said jokingly, I gave her a 'I'm serious' look. "You know I love you, right?" she kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll let it slip for now." I gave her a stern look. "I'm gonna go to Jacob's house and sort all of this out, mean while you stay put." I stood up from the bed. "And by the way, Alice is throwing you a party." with that I ran out the house.

"Nessie!" I heard her shout.

Jacob POV

"She was on a date? No, I think you're taking it the wrong way Jake, Nessie would never do that to you." Seth said, after I told the guys about Nahuel and Nessie. I had left the Cullen house about an hour ago, I had to clear my head, so I just changed into my wolf form for a while, but now I was at Sam's house.

"And you guys just started to get serious, so chill dude. Its probably not even like you think." Embry added in.

"I don't know. What if she starts to like him?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Like him? That freaky half-breed dude. Pssft! Please, he ain't got nothing on you." Quil said.

"Exactly. Freaky half-breed? Nessie is a half breed, they have way more in common, she's born to hate me and I'm made to hate her. We aren't even suppose to be together..." I was so frustrated.

"What are you saying dude? You can't break an imprint." Embry said.

"I don't know. I just know that I have to keep Ness away from that guy as much as possible."

"Whatever you do Jake, don't lose Nessie. Losing an imprint is the hardest thing in the world." Sam told me.

"Not that you would know." Emily said and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to go to the store and buy a few things, since you guys emptied out my fridge once again. I'll be back later." she kissed same once again.

"Bye honey." he smiled before she closed the door behind her. We all laughed at him.

"You're such a wimp." Quil told him.

"Oh, really. I'm not the one who plays dress up with a 10 year old am I?" Sam said, and laughed. Quil's face turned serious immediately.

"Alright, you win. And Claire doesn't play dress up anymore that's so 2 years ago, we do make up now." he admitted, very seriously. We just laughed harder. "Shut up!" while we were laughing there was a knock at the door. The laughing slowly stopped and Sam went to answer the door.

"Hey Sam, Jacob here?" Nessie.

"Yeah." he let her pass.

"Hey." she said. "Your dad told me you were here, I went to your house first." I didn't respond. "Um, you left your unicorn." she took out the unicorn that she won in the carnival. "I know I never officially gave it to you but its the only thing I won, so you can have it. Or if you don't want it because its a unicorn and you're a boy and all." she reached it out to me, and I took it from her hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"Nahuel told me you were mad at him because you think we went on a date." she said. "We didn't. We just went out to eat, I didn't even know we were going out to eat until he suggested it. So don't be mad."

"Alright." I responded.

"That's it you're not mad anymore?" she asked, surprised.

"No."

"Oh, well. That's good." she smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you even if I tried. Now Nahuel I can stay mad at." I said, and her smile went down.

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"He took you to a restaurant... you think he just thought of that spontaneously? Not likely."

"He was being nice." she defended him.

"No... picking up something you dropped is being nice, taking you to another city, alone, at a restaurant – that guy's just on to something." Does he not know she's taken?

"So you're say I can't go out with him again or something?"

"Yeah, exactly." I said.

"Why are you acting like I'm your property, just cause you imprinted on me doesn't mean anything." she shouted.

"No, it doesn't mean anything – it means everything."

"I was hoping you would accept my explanation, that's why I came here so you would know the truth, I didn't do anything! I'm sorry that you took it the wrong way."

"Its not you Ness, its him! Since the first day I saw him back to the confrontation I knew that he was going to want something from you even though you were a baby, there was a look in his eyes that told me he wanted something more. I don't trust him." I took a step closer to her. "And the fact that you're a hybrid just like him will make him want you more, because every other half-breed he knows are his family."

"So you're afraid I'm going to choose him over you?" I didn't answer. She took a deep breath. "Now why in God's name would I do that. Seriously, Jake! I've known you my whole entire life, I've known him, like what? 1 day, not counting the confrontation. Stop being so insecure!"

"You think, I'm being insecure." I chuckled.

"Well, yeah." her voice went down.

"Pssft! Please, Nessie – what would make you think that?"

"Um, I don't know. You walked out of my house because of Nahuel and when we were on our date you were growling at every guy who looked at me."

"Well that's cause human guys want things. And so does this Nahuel kid."

"Every guy wants things. And Nahuel is not a kid, he's way older than you and I put together." she defended him.

"So what... you like older guys now? Don't be like your mother." I said, involuntarily.

Rule 1 with Renesmee: Don't ever talk about her family, especially her mother.

"What is that suppose to mean! My mom sacrificed her life so I could be here... and big whoop if my dad is a little older than my mom-"

"A little." I said under my breath, but she heard anyway.

"You shouldn't even be complaining cause if my parents would've never had me than you would've been imprint-less. So just be thankful. And I can be like my mother if I want to... I'm going out with you! You and I aren't exactly in the same age zone." that got an 'oh' from the guys.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly 100 either."

"Whatever. I'm leaving now, you're all invited to my mother's small festivity that Alice is throwing her." with that she went towards the door.

"Wait... I'll take you home." I said, trying to get on her good side again.

"I already have a ride." she went out the door.

"A ride? She can't even drive." I said.

"Who said she was driving... check out the half breed in the front seat." Embry said, looking out the small window. I pushed him aside and watched as Renesmee got into the passenger seat of a Ford Mustang Cobra (probably the car Edward bought her, considering the fact that she would've shut up about it) and Nahuel drove off.

"I feel a war coming on with this Nahuel, dude." Quil said.

"But it won't be easy." I responded.

"Guys keep in mind that Nessie is his friend and whatever you do to him will hurt her." Sam said.

"That's the tough part." I agreed.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review please.**

**xo :D**


	14. Kiss,Kiss Almost Bang!

**Because I'll never let this go**  
**But I can't find the words to tell you**  
**I don't want to be alone**  
**But now I feel like I don't know you**

**-Paramore, Never Let This Go**

**I haven't updated in a whileeeeee. Major Writers Block. -_- **

* * *

Renesmee POV

"So after patrol I'll see if I can come over for a little while." Jacob told me at the front door.

"Alright." I gave him a small smile. I forgave Jacob... I couldn't stay mad at him for long anyways.

"You gonna be alright here alone?" he asked. My family went hunting, like 2 hours ago, with Huilen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Nahuel is here remember." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know I don't trust him, and I would stay but Sam's on my ass. Call me if anything." he bent his head down and gave me a kiss, which led to a make out session at my front door. "Sorry, I get carried away." he smile sheepishly, after we parted.

"Don't even worry about it." I grinned like a fool.

"But seriously I have to go... I'll be back later." he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too." he ran into the forest and I walked back inside. I didn't see Nahuel anywhere, so I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed.

Two weeks had past and Nahuel was still here, not that I had a problem with it but it kinda felt like he was living here already, the only problem was the Jacob hated Nahuel and definitely does not trust him. But in reality, Nahuel's great and I can relate to him the most out of everyone in my house.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. Nahuel appeared at my door, not that I was surprised considering the fact he was the only one here.

"I'm bored." he said, and I instantly started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just very random..." I sat up on my bed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, definitely not." I patted the empty space next to me on my bed. He closed the door behind him and sat next to me. "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Where were you?"

"Taking a shower. You know, gotta smell good for the ladies." he winked, and I laughed again.

"Of course, you do. And who exactly are these wonderful ladies we're talking about..."

"Well, there's only one."

"And who's this one..." I grinned.

"Well, her name stars with an R, she smells wonderful, has gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes and a smile that can kill." he pushed my hair back with his hand, and his face got close to mine. "May I?" I nodded my head softly, not really realizing what was about to happen.

His lips brushed against mine, and I could feel his warm breath on mine. He went on to give me a full on kiss, I kissed him back, and he traced his tongue on my bottom lip. I denied at first, until he continued to kiss me and laid me down on my bed, when I let out a soft moan, he slowly stuck his tongue in my mouth, it was warm and tasted like Listerine (I guess he must've rinsed after his shower.) I slid my hand up to his face and up into his hair, while his hand lifted up the hem of my shirt.

"Nessie! We're back." I heard some shout from downstairs.

I gasped and pushed Nahuel off.

"What did we just do..."

* * *

***GASP!* **

**Review Please! :]**


	15. Guilt

**Give me therapy**  
**I'm a walking travesty**  
**But I'm smiling on everything**  
**Therapy you were never a friend to me**  
**and you can keep all your misery**

**-All Time Low, Therapy**

**This chapter is kind of long, but whatever. I think you deserve it since I made you wait so long for another chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Renesmee POV

2 weeks. 2 weeks and I think I was ready to explode. The guilt was eating me alive. I tried really hard not to think about anything around my dad, and it worked, I don't know how but it did. I already warned Nahuel not to think about it.

Jacob was starting to notice me act differently. Is this how normal teenagers feel, when they cheat on their boyfriends? Did I cheat? Oh crap, I cheated on my first boyfriend! Not to mention the guy who imprinted me. Who loves me more than anyone else in the world.

"Here wear these." Alice tossed me a pair of denim shorts from my closet.

"Alright." I put them on, without arguing.

"And this plaid shirt." she handed it to me and smiled. I put on the shirt and buttoned it. "You look great, and for your hair I thinking a pony tail with a braid that goes from the front to the back."

"Okay." I said, sounding really uninterested.

"What's wrong?" she asked, catching on to my mood.

"Nothing." I wasn't about to tell my aunt that I had a full blown make out session with Nahuel, very close to doing something that I am not suppose to be doing!

"I know you Ness, and its not nothing. Talk to me, your favorite aunt." she grinned.

"It's really nothing." I said, and slipped on some flats. "I should get going now."

"But I haven't done your hair yet." she complained.

"Its alright, I'll just leave it curly. Thanks." I walked out my room and down the stairs.

"Hey Ness." Nahuel was at the bottom of the stairs. "You look nice."

"Thanks." we were at an awkward stage.

"So, Jake's taking you out?"

"Yeah... well not really, its just a Bon Fire, I've been going to them since I was little. Its no biggie."

"Good to know." he smiled. I took in a deep breath.

"So..."

"So..." he repeated. "You want me to drive you there?"

"No, its okay he's picking me up. He should be here any moment now." I said, and looked at the clock. Why wasn't my family saying anything? Any other day they would be talking to me when I wouldn't want them to but today... nothing. I took in another deep breath, see if my family would notice anything.

"Well, would you look at the time I think they're giving re-runs of Lost." Nahuel said and went upstairs. I sighed in relief and sat on the couch next to my dad and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Got something on your mind?" he asked with a smirk.

"You should know." I said.

"I try Renesmee, I try." he said, referring to trying to stay out of everybody's head.

"So what are you looking at?" I looked down at the magazine in his hand.

"I'm gonna buy your mom something."

"But mom hates presents."

"Yeah, I know, that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve them."

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Where's mom, anyways?"

"She went out with Rosalie and Esme, surprised Alice didn't go."

"Actually, Alice is on her way to meet up with them. Nobody ever tries to decorate a room without me, that would just be a disaster." Alice said, coming down the stairs with a completely different outfit than I had just previously saw her in. "I just wanted to dress up my niece before she went on her date."

"Its not a date." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later." a couple seconds later we could hear her car leave.

"I'm soooooooo bored." Emmett whined. "I haven't had sex in like 10 hours."

"Uh, gross! I don't need to know about your sex life." I complained.

"True, you get enough of that from Edward and Bella." he said.

"Dad... make him stop!" I hid my face into my dad's arm. He laughed.

"Emmett stop." he told him.

"We should have a night out if the girls do." Emmett continued.

"They're not having a night out, they went to IKEA." Jasper told him.

"For what?" Emmett shouted.

"To buy Nahuel a bed." Jasper said.

"What? Why, would they buy Nahuel a bed, there's already one in the guest room." I said, alerted.

"Yeah, but that's a twin size bed, its not like he's leaving any time soon, might as well make him more comfortable." my dad said.

"But-" I was cut off by a car pulling up into the driveway. My heart began to pound.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked me, my dad and Emmett looked at me weird, they must've heard it.

"Yeah." Jacob walked into the living room wearing cargo shorts and a white v-neck.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Of course." I got up, and kissed my dad on the cheek. "Bye daddy."

"Have her home by 11, I promise I won't call this time." my dad vowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Later guys." Jacob said and put his arm around me, leading me out the door. "What's wrong Ness? You seem tense."

"Nothing." I said, and got into the passenger seat of the rabbit.

"You've been acting like this a lot lately, are you sure nothing's wrong..." he said, and turned on the engine. My heart started racing again.

"No really, I'm fine. And it has nothing to do with Nahuel, promise." I gave him a nervous smile. He's been blaming Nahuel for my mood changes since day 1, and of course it was true but Jacob could never find that out.

"I just don't-"

"Trust that guy. I know." I cut him off and finished the sentence.

"Sorry, I say that a lot don't I?" he sighed. "I just don't want him to do anything to you."

"What is he possibly gonna do to me? I'm under supervision of the most protective vampire family in the world 24/7, not to mention wolves who always look out for me." I nudged him lightly, he grinned.

"True." he pulled up to his house. We got out of the car, and I could already see the fire in the distance.

"What's the story tonight?" I asked, as we walked hand in hand to the bon fire.

"No story. We're just gonna have fun, have a late night barbeque. Nothing special." he smiled.

"Ness!" Claire ran up to me and gave me a hug once she saw me.

"Hey ClaireBear." I said.

"I have to tell you something." she said urgently, but almost in a whisper.

"Tell me!" I responded, her eyes swifted to Jacob.

"Alright, alright. I'm going now." he said, getting the hint.

"Thank you." I told him. "What is it?" she pulled me away from the bon fire.

"I like Quil." she confessed quickly.

"That's great!" I cheered, with a big smile.

"Really? Isn't he kind of old for me? I'm only 10. I don't know." she hung her head.

"Stop talking such rubbish. This is awesome. Your first crush, Claire! This is something to celebrate. Good thing you always spend time with him!" the smile never came off my face.

"You really think this is a good thing?"

_Quil's gonna freak when he hears about this one._ I thought.

"Yeah." I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"But even if I have any boyfriend, it'll never be like you and Jake." she said after I let go.

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way Jake looks at you, I know its cause he imprinted on you but I wish I could be imprinted on by someone." she whined.

"Don't worry Clairebear. You'll find your one and only true love soon enough." I said, walking back to the bon fire.

"You really think so?" she asked, hopeful.

"I'm positive so!" I said. "Now stop being all depressed and go have fun with your little crush." I nudged her towards Quil.

"So what was that about?" Jacob asked me, surprising me as he put his around me from behind.

"Claire's got a crush on Quil." I smiled.

"Oh, the crush. That's how they all start. I remember when you had a crush on me." he smirked.

"I did not!" I blushed lightly.

"Really? You didn't happen to stare at my abs when I walked in your house shirtless, just melt when you saw my grin, and not to mention daze into my eyes when I was talking to you." my blush turned crimson. "And now you're blushing."

"Am not!" I buried my face into my hands.

"Don't hide away now!" he picked me up and threw me over his back.

"Jacob Black, put me down!" he walked towards the shore. "Jacob!" I squealed, but I was dying of laughter.

"Yes, my dear." I could hear his little smirk.

"Jacob, you're not gonna-" I couldn't finish the sentence he had already threw me in the water. "Jacob!" I grabbed his leg and pulled him in. I could tell everyone was looking at us.

"You happy now?" he smiled. I crossed my arms and acted mad. "You're not mad cause I wet your precious clothes are you..." he thought I was serious.

_Wow this whole imprinting thing was legit._

I turned my back and continued with my charade.

"Come on Ness. I'm sorry." he apologized and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned back around and smiled at him.

"I'm kidding Jake." I laughed.

"Oh." he smiled big. "So will you admit now, that you use to have a crush on me..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Your lips are slimy." probably cause of the beach water.

"So are yours." he laughed and brought me in for another kiss. I hooked my arms around his neck and made the kiss more passionate.

"Alright kids, don't get too carried away." Paul came in the water and pushed us away from each other.

"Paul!" Jacob glared at him.

"Come on babe, leave them alone." Rachel told Paul, and kissed his arm. I noticed that mostly everybody was coming into the water.

"I guess people don't mind getting their clothes wet as much as Alice." I giggled.

"Why don't we leave everyone here and go make some smores..." Jake told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the water.

"Sure." I followed him. "I've never had smores. Grandpa would never let me eat them. Or marshmallows, for that matter." I shook my head.

"Well, now you will." he smiled. He was smiling a lot today, which made me feel 10 times more guilty about what I did with Nahuel. "I feel like a bad boyfriend, I don't have a jacket to put over your shoulders or anything." I laughed.

"It's okay, I'm not even that cold, plus we're right next to the fire." I sat down on the log, right in front of the fire.

"Here you go, my lady." he handed me a stick with a marshmallow.

"So what are you suppose to do..." I said, a little embarrassed that I didn't know how to make a smore.

"You just place it over the fire, and roast it. Here, like this." he guided my arm and left the stick over the fire. "And then when its done roasting, you put it together with the chocolate and then the graham cracker. You see..." he demonstrated with his marshmallow.

"That's actually not that hard." I laughed, I roasted mine quickly and did exactly what Jake told me to do with the marshmallow. I took no time to bite into it.

"You like it?" he asked, already making his 3rd smore.

"Like it? I love it. I can't believe Carlisle kept me away from this for so long!" I put another marshmallow on the stick.

"But just don't go overboard, cause you will get a sugar rush and Carlisle will kill me." he told me.

"Oh, silly Jake, why would I ever do that?" I continued on making my smore.

* * *

Jacob POV

By now everyone had gotten out of the water, considering the fact it was getting chilly. So we were all watching Renesmee chow down smores. I think she was on her 13th one already.

"Who knew she could eat so much..." Embry whispered to himself.

"Uh, Ness, I don't wanna ruin your moment but remember about the whole sugar rush thing, okay?" I reminded her.

"Why didn't grandpa keep me away from these? They're delicious." she made another one.

"I think this is why." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul hide the bag of marshmallows.

"Oh, well would you look at that we're out of marshmallows, now can we eat something besides smores. I'm starving." he said.

"But I wanted another one." she pouted a little and stuffed her last one in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some more later." I told her.

"Thanks Jakey." she smiled, after she swallowed, at least she didn't eat like us.

"Alright! Now time for some real food!" Quil cheered.

"The burgers will be done in a minute and are there any hot dog request?" Emily asked.

"Right here!" Paul shouted.

"Me too." Embry chimed in.

"Don't forget about me." Collin said.

"Or me." Seth said.

"Alright, I'm guessing you all want hot dogs and burgers. Why am I not surprised..." she laughed and went back to the medium sized grill that was right next to a long table.

"As for you..." I said to Renesmee.

"My clothes are damp." she pouted again.

"You wanna go grab a shirt or something at my place, just until your clothes dry." I suggested.

"Sure." she nodded her head.

"Guys, we'll be back in a minute. Do not eat my burger, I'm talking to you Paul." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, knowing he'll probably do it anyways.

"Alright, bro." he laughed.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled.

"Him and Rachel are gonna get married sooner or later." Renesmee said.

"Yeah...but they aren't now, so I don't want him getting any weird ideas." I put my arm over her shoulder.

"How does it feel having a sister?" she asked me.

"Well, they're very annoying, always get it your business and they take too long in the bathroom." she looked at me weird, probably not the answer she was looking for. "But at the end of the day, I still love them to death."

"I wouldn't know." she said, and hung her head. I didn't know what to say, I knew Edward and Bella couldn't have another kid.

"You can have my sisters any day." I said, a little as a joke but serious at the same time. She laughed.

"Thanks but I know that's not gonna happen. Neither is my parents having another kid." she frowned a little.

"Well, even though I don't like him. At least you have Nahuel for now." she flinched when I said his name, I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, at least I have him." she gave me a weak smile and we walked inside my house and went into my room. "I think I might have to buy you a bed." she laughed.

"Why?" I asked, as if it were the stupidest thing in the world.

"Jake, you've had the same bed since I was born, literally. And we both know you don't fit in it."

"True. But you don't have to buy me a bed." I told her.

"Please, you never let me buy you anything. Its just a present from me to you."

"Alright... but just this once and you can't buy me anything else until I'm your dad's age." I said, she grimaced.

"'Gross! By that time I'm gonna have to buy you diapers." she mocked me.

"Please." I said as if she were insane. "Anyways, here wear this." I gave her one of my t-shirts.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." she stepped out the room to go to the bathroom. I laid on my bed and couldn't help but think how Renesmee looked na- _No! Jacob don't think like that. But, boy – she must've looked hot. No! Bad Jacob. Edward will kill you if he knows you're having dirty thoughts about his daughter. But what if she wanted me to think of her naked. Crap! I'm getting too ahead of myself. _

The door opened and my mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"Um... I couldn't really do anything about my underwear-" _oh my god! She wasn't wearing panties. _My heart nearly popped out my chest. "And I know you don't have panties." _Should I offer her some of Rachel's panties? I know Rachel went shopping at Victoria Secret like a week ago. _Nahhh. "So where should I put my clothes to dry?" she asked.

"Um, just put them by the window, the breeze should dry them quickly." she walked over to the window and put he clothes there, I tried really hard not to look at her ass. But hey! I'm a guy.

"At least your shirt fits me like a dress." she said, pulling the shirt down a little, it reached her mid-thigh.

"Yeah, thank God for my tallness and my really big muscles." I flexed them and she giggled. She walked over to me and sat on the bed. Her hair was curly, she had let it out the pony tail. I put all my weight on my elbow so I could sit up a little, just to look at her more clearly.

"What?" she laughed, a little. "What, are you staring at?"

"You're very beautiful, I hope you know that." she blushed. "Are you embarrassed by that?"

"By what?"

"That you're beautiful..."

"You're just saying that because you imprinted on me."

"No, just ask any guy who looks at you – they'll be dumb not to fall in love." I leaned up higher and kiss her lightly on the lips. She smiled and leaned back down to kiss me again, this time she laid on top of me, intensifying the kiss.

_ Does she not know what she's doing to me right now? No panties, no bra, just a shirt. Oh God! She was gonna be like Bella! I heard the stories of her human days and they weren't pretty. Raging hormones, seducing guys. Jesus, help me._

My phone started to ring, and she slowly got off of me.

"Sorry." I told her.

"No, its okay."

"Hello?" I picked up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Jake, you coming back to the Bon Fire? We saved you some food and some for Nessie too." Sam said.

"I don't know." I looked over at Nessie. "Um, you know what I'll be there later. I'll call you back." I put the phone back in my pocket. "What's wrong Ness?" she had a look of guilt, sadness and shame on her face.

"Nothing. Can you take me home now? I'm not feeling well." she said.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be in the car." she walked out the room and I heard the front door close. I changed into another pair of pants and a plain white tee. Then headed for the car.

"So what's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." she repeated.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" I started to drive.

"No, its okay. I'll just tell Esme to make me some tea or something when I get home." she turned her head to the window, there was something she wasn't telling me but I didn't wanna push her to tell me anything. There was a very long moment of silence. "I forgot my clothes." she sighed.

"I'll pass by tomorrow."

"Thanks." I pulled up to her house. "Sorry I cut the night short, really short actually. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"No need to make it up, I'll walk you inside." I said and turned off the engine. We got out the car at the same time and I walked her inside.

"Goodnight." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and tried to walk quickly passed her family.

"Stop!" Edward told her and she immediately paused on the first step of the staircase and turned around slowly. "Where's your clothes?"

"I got wet." she said.

"It didn't rain today." Emmett said.

"Everyone got in the water, its nothing big." she continued.

"At night?" Jasper added in. Nessie sighed.

"Can I just go change?" she rolled her eyes, in annoyance.

"Yeah...go ahead." Edward told her and she ran up the rest of the stairs, I tried to make a run for it. "Don't even think about it. Explain..."

"We didn't do anything,I swear. I wouldn't – well I would, but I wouldn't do anything with Nessie now."

"Ever thought, she could've borrowed your sisters clothes instead?"

"As a matte of fact I did, but she had already put the t-shirt on and why make her go through more work." I said, trying to make it a joke.

"I'm serious Jake. I don't want my daughter expose to those kinds of things yet."

"I think you and Bella already did that." I said, Emmett and Jasper tried to hide their laughs.

"Go home." he said.

"Alright." I didn't wanna fight with Edward. I think he left me off easy.

* * *

**oh my gosssh! :D**

**review por favor? ;)**


	16. Underpressure

**So tell me what your best friend knows, that I don't know.**  
**Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go.**  
**You're a saint, you're a queen,**  
**and I'm just another boy without a crown.**  
**Tell me why you sell me out, everywhere you go.**  
**I just want to know what your best friend knows**

**-All Time Low, Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal**

**If you haven't noticed yet, I'm like in love with All Time Low 3 well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Edward POV

"I really do hope she doesn't turn out like Bella." I said.

"Well..." Emmett and Jasper said, doubtful.

"Look, I'm not gonna say anything. She's your daughter, and I don't really feel comfortable talking about my niece's future sex life." Jasper said. "And here she comes..." Nessie appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need Esme." she said, slowly.

"Is there a problem..." I asked her.

"No. Its just a girl thing." she said.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, so I slowly said what any other father would think. "Are you menstruating?" I think I was more embarrassed than she was. Her face turn crimson.

"Uh, no! Oh gosh. You just made this so uncomfortable for me right now. Why would you even assume that. Gosh dad. You make everything worse." she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, slamming the door on her way out.

"Real smooth Ed." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"I just thought, that would be it. I know Bella was always weird when she was on it." I told them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not gonna sit here and talking about blood coming out of vagina's." Emmett said. We heard some cars pull up.

"Must you be so graphic?" Jasper told him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." he grinned and stared at the front door.

"We're back!" Rosalie shouted as she walked through the door, with a couple of bags in her hand.

"I thought you guys went out to buy a bed." Emmett frowned. Esme, Bella and Alice came in with some bags in their hands also.

"We did. But babe, there were so many boutiques me and Alice saw, and you know how we get." Rosalie walked over to him and sat on his lap. "You're not mad at me are you..."

"I don't know. You might have to make it up to me." he said, acting sad. We all knew where this was going.

"Well, we'll see." she took his hand and they went upstairs. Emmett turned and gave us a quick wink before they slammed the door.

"Okay... so did Nessie get back from the bon fire yet?" Bella asked.

"Yeah... she's in the kitchen." Jasper said.

"Actually I'm right here." Nessie came out of the kitchen.

"Why are you back so early?" Bella asked her.

"Have you ever been so guilty about something that it began to eat you alive..." Nessie said quickly.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Esme asked. Nessie gave them a weird look, more like a cry for help type look or a I wish I could tell you.

"Nessie, if this is what happened with Jacob tonight..." I was about to start yelling until she cut me off.

"Nothing happened with Jacob. I know you don't wanna hear this, but something was gonna happen with Jacob tonight, but I kept thinking about... forget it." she said, I flinched a little.

"Thinking about what, Ness?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." she said, and if it wasn't on queue Nahuel came downstairs.

"Hey what's up... Ness mind if I talk to you for a second." he gave her a weird look. What was going on!

"Yeah sure." she followed him upstairs.

"Okay... that was weird." Alice said. "Any who, Carlisle's outside. He wants to put the bed together outside, I don't know why when he can just do it in here, but whatever. I'm gonna go try on some new outfits. Let's go Jazz." this time Jasper winked at me and flew upstairs behind Alice.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Bella asked me.

"Not a clue."

"I'll go make her some tea. Maybe that will calm her down a little bit." Esme said.

* * *

Nessie POV

Oh my gosh! Was he trying to kill me?

That's it, I was gonna explode.

"You should've never kissed me!" I shouted. I could feel all moment stop in my house.

"They're gonna hear you." Nahuel whispered.

"I don't care, if they hear me. Nahuel. It's been killing me for days. I'm sorry I let you but you should've never done it. What were you thinking, you know I'm with Jacob!"

"Yeah, Jacob. What does he have that I don't? He's a wolf Ness. Your worst enemy. You think if he would've never imprinted on you that he would've liked you? I highly doubt it. We're the same, we understand each other, can't you see that..."

"That doesn't mean you had the right to kiss me, and go that far!"

"We didn't go that far Ness..."

"But we were. If it wasn't for the fact that my family came home early-" I couldn't even finish. "And you know what the worst part is, I didn't want to stop!" I burst out into tears.

* * *

Third POV

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Rosalie and Emmett. Alice stopped trying on clothes, Esme stopped pouring the tea, Edward and Bella stopped making out and Carlisle stopped building the bed.

"Did you just hear that?" Rosalie asked Emmett. "Maybe she'll finally leave the dog."

"She kissed Nahuel...that's why she's been acting so weird." Jasper said.

"Oh god. She is gonna be like you." Edward said, mostly to himself.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean..." Bella said, then said "Oh." after she thought about it.

"Sh." Rosalie told Emmett.

"Don't cry Ness." Nahuel tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away.

"No! Get away from me. Just get out of my house, get out of my life, and leave me alone!" she ran downstairs and with one quick look at her parents, left through the front door.

* * *

**Review Pleaseeeee! :DDD**


	17. Wolf's Out The Bag again

**You told me**,**there's no need**  
**To talk it out**, **cause it's too late**  
**To proceed and slowly**  
**I took your words and walked away.  
-Its Alright Its Okay, Ashley Tisdale **

**So I came on fanfiction & got 33 reviews. Eeep! Thanks so much.  
You guys don't like Nahuel? I get it... we shall soon decide whether he stays, or goes. :D  
****Enjoy. 3 **

* * *

Jacob POV

"Morning Cullen's." I said, as I entered the Cullen's kitchen in the morning, like I always do. They all gave me weird looks.

"Good morning Jacob, would you like some breakfast?" Esme asked me.

"Yes please." I sat on the stool and looked at Edward, did he really need me to ask aloud? He continued to look at me weird.

"She went out for a walk." Edward told me, finally answering my question. _Where's Nessie?_

"Since when does she take walks in the morning?" I asked.

"Jacob, you and I don't usually get along but you're gonna need this." he gave me a hug. The Edward Cullen gave me a hug.

"Okay, what's going on..." I said.

"Here you go, Jacob." Esme gave me a plate with toast, eggs and bacon. But nobody said a word.

"Morning." Renesmee walked in with her head down. She looked up only a brief moment and that's when I saw her. Her eyes were red and puffy, so was her nose. Was she crying?

"Ness..." I grabbed her arm, and turned her to me.

"Not now Jake." she turned her head to the side. Edward gave me a 'just let it go' look. I slowly let her go, and she walked out the kitchen quickly.

"You said she went out for a walk..." I said, to no one in particular even though it was Edward who told me.

"She did." Bella said. "She just had a rough night that's all."

"Cause of that Nahuel kid?" I started to get mad.

"Look dog, Nahuel's not a kid, he's way older than you and way more mature. And so what if it does have to do with him, what are you gonna do about it." Rosalie said.

"So it does have something to do with him..."

"Calm down, Jake." Bella told me.

"Thanks Rosalie." Edward told her sarcastically.

"I'm always here to help." she walked out the kitchen with her golden locks swaying in the air.

"Don't even take it that seriously man. It's not like you haven't been through this before." Emmett told me, he patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"Been through this before?" I didn't get it. "Bella what is he talking about?" I thought about it, then looked at Edward and Bella. "Don't tell me the freak did something with her..."

"Jake." Bella sighed.

"So its true... is this why she's been acting all weird lately? And nobody bothered to tell me, or give me just some kind of warning!" I shouted at them.

"Look, we didn't know either..." Bella said, but I wasn't paying attention to her cause _he _walked in.

"You!" I pushed him against the wall.

"Dude, what was that about..." he said, shocked.

"You know exactly what its about, you put your hands on Nessie!" it was more of an accusation than a question.

"Calm down, Jake." Bella pushed me back a little, and Nahuel walked out the room. I walked around Bella and went behind Nahuel.

"You think you're gonna get away with this." I told him. He smirked.

"What? I touched your precious little Renesmee, what are you gonna do about it." he took a step towards me.

"Don't test me." I growled.

"She's not your property, she's free to be with whoever she wants to be with." he turned around, and took one step before I pulled him back. "Don't touch me." he pushed me forcefully and I exploded. My body burst into flames and in seconds I was on all fours.

"Stop!" Nessie ran between us.

"Ness, step back." Edward told her.

_I'm not gonna hurt her. _I told him.

"I'm not taking any chances." he responded.

"Its alright dad." she didn't listen to him and came closer to me. "Jake..."

I stepped away from her. I know she was my imprint and I wasn't gonna stay mad at her forever but I was still upset.

"Jake?" she said, surprised.

"Just let him cool off sweetie." Bella told her.

"No..." she said lightly. "We need to talk." she directed it to me.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Jake. Just let me explain myself, please." she said.

_Mind reader tell her to meet me outside, on the far end so none of you can't hear us._

Edward sighed.

"He said to meet him outside, on the far end."

_I kinda need pants unless you want me to be naked in front of Ness, I really truly don't mind though._

"Can someone get him some pants..." he rolled his eyes.

"Here you go." Alice gave me some cargo's.

I followed Renesmee out the door with the cargo's in my mouth. It was silent the whole walk there, there wasn't much to say especially cause I was in my wolf form.

"Should I start talking while you're in wolf form or..." I didn't let her finish, I just ran behind a bush. "Okay."

I came back out and stared at her. What was I gonna say? The second time my heart is broken, but this time it hurt 10 times worst cause it was by my imprint.

"I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear but I really truly am. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. Nahuel understands me, and I've been talking to him and..."

"And what?" I was getting impatient.

"It was the first time that I've ever felt normal!" she confessed. "A way neither you or the rest of my family has ever made me feel. And I know you don't wanna hear this but I liked it... I like him."

"I don't want to hear this." I turned around.

"No! Listen to me." she turned me back around. "You probably had a whole bunch of girlfriends before I came along, but I've only had you and you'll probably be the only one I'll ever have.

Was I not enough for her? I gave her everything I could, treated her better than anything else. So I did something... something I would probably regret for the rest of my life.

"Oh yeah... well you wanna know who the one and only girl I really loved, Bella!"

"What?"

* * *

**Oh snap! What's gonna happen next?**

**Review please. I really like hearing what you guys have to say. :)**

**xo**


	18. Blast From The Past

And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune  
then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn,for those who stand long  
and the forests will echo with laughter.  
-Stairway To Heaven, Led Zeppelin

**A/N: **Hello my fellow readers, I am back. I am sorry for my really long absence but I was without a computer and trust me I was dying to update also, so I'm going to take this moment to answer some of your questions. If you want to read the answers to your questions keep reading, if you want to get to the story go ahead and skip this. Lets get on with the show:

**Bella was never Jake's girlfriend:** Yes I did realize my mistake, thanks for those who pointed it out and I did make that correction.

**I don't get how Renesmee doesn't feel normal: **I understand why you feel that way, but inside Renesmee doesn't feel normal because she knows what she is and she has no one to relate to [EX: her family's vampires, they have vampires to relate to. Jake's a wolf, he has other wolves to relate to. Charlie's human he has other humans to relate to], but Renesmee is just stuck in the middle and confused, she's not one to complain about her lifestyle but she really wishes their was someone like her she could talk to, which is why she's happy with Nahuel.

**On Renesmee bringing up that Jake probably had a whole bunch of girlfriends in the past: **Jake never really talked about his past relationships with Nessie for the simple fact that he didn't want her to find out about him and Bella, so Nessie thinks that he had a lot of girlfriends, so it would only be fair if she had a chance to date someone that wasn't him.

**Edward and co. should kick Nahuel's ass for touching Renesmee: **Not necessarily. Renesmee wanted it just as much as he did, and they didn't find out until much later that they did what they did. And Jake almost kicked his ass but then Renesmee got in the way. Do you guys want Nahuel to get his ass beat? LOL. :)

**On Renesmee and Jacob's intimacy: **Well, I don't know if I can give you that at the moment, maybe in later chapters or perhaps a sequel.

**Shouldn't Renesmee like Jacob more cause the imprint works both ways:** Renesmee does love Jacob, but now that she sees Nahuel she feels like there's another option and since she just started dating she wants to experiment more with it. And other imprintees never really liked anyone else, so they stayed with their imprints, but I guess Resnesmee wants to give this guy a shot, but she doesn't want to hurt Jacob.

**To Emily!: **No I haven't stopped writing the story, silly! :) That honestly made my day.

Thank you guys for all the support, and all the reviews you've given this story. Now go along and enjoy. If you hate it, well. . . my heart will be broken.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Oh gosh! No, that wasn't what I meant!" Jacob slapped his forehead.

"No! That's exactly what you meant." Nessie said. "You and my mom Jake?"

"Look, its not how it sounds. It was way before you were born!" he explained.

"Yeah, whatever!" Renesmee started to walk towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Jacob started to follow behind her.

"I'm going to talk to my mother." she said.

"No! You can't do that. You're not even suppose to know!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"You mean, you guys weren't even planning to tell me?" she asked. "Who else knows about... this?"

"Everyone." he said sheepishly.

"Everyone? As in the wolves. . ."

"And the Cullens, and Billy, and Charlie and a couple other people. But that doesn't matter." he told her.

"What? Even Charlie? That's so embarrassing! Are you just using me to get back at my mother for not choosing you?" she accused him.

"No, Renesmee. I imprinted on you, don't be ridiculous!"

"So now I'm being ridiculous?" she turned back around and continued walking.

"Please Ness, you have to believe me. I have no type of feelings for your mom. I only like her as a friend or sister."

Renesmee continued to walk to the house, with tears staining her face. She barged through the door when she got there.

"Renesmee. . ." Edward sighed.

"Save it!" with that she went upstairs and bumped into Nahuel, which even though he was one the last people she wanted to see right now, she felt as if he was the only one who hadn't betrayed her. So she hugged him and he embraced her without a word.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bella asked, confused.

"I'm sorry." Jacob told her.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Jacob buried his face in his hands.

"Can somebody please say something?" she was getting very impatient.

"Jacob told Ness about you and him." Edward said.

"You what?" Bella shrieked. "Jacob, I thought we agreed we would tell her together, when the time was right!"

"And what time is right? When she's about to get married?" Jacob said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself dog." Rosalie told him.

"Not the right time for this Rose." Edward told her.

"Please, I see this as an opportunity." Rosalie smiled and left the room.

"Look, I'm sorry Bells but it kind of just slipped out." Jacob explained.

"How does that just slip out?" Bella said. "What exactly did she tell you, to make it 'slip out'?" she air quote 'slip out'.

"She was talking about all this nonsense about how she actually likes Nahuel, and. . . I don't know. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to accept the fact that she may actually be considering somebody that's not me. I thought that after I told her about the imprint that she wouldn't consider anyone else, but I guess I was wrong."

"She can have other options you know." Edward told him. "It wouldn't be fair to her, if she felt obligated to be with you."

"Yeah, I know." Jacob sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." Bella said.

"Alright love." Edward kissed her on the top of her head.

Bella made her way up the stairs slowly, and knocked on Renesmee's door. Renesmee opened it slowly.

"Hey. . . can we talk?" Bella said, softly. Nessie nodded her head and opened the door more so Bella could walk in.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Nahuel said, getting up from Renesmee's bed.

"Nahuel. . . thank you." Renesmee told him.

"Anytime." with that he walked out of her bedroom

Bella didn't know what to say, if her heart still had pulse, it would be pounding against her chest.

"I'm not mad at you or at anyone." Renesmee started cause she knew Bella wasn't going to. "I'm just upset that you guys didn't tell me about this before. I'm kind of embarrassed that everyone knew and I was completely left in the dark about it, I mean come on, even Charlie knew."

"I'm sorry. We were going to tell you, but I thought you would hate me forever." Bella said.

"I could never hate you. You're my mom." she told her. "But I'm still a little mad."

"I'm sorry." Bella repeated.

"It's okay. I mean how were you going to know that Jacob was going to imprint on your one and only daughter. It's totally not your fault, and like Jake said it was way before I was born, right?" she looked up to Bella for reassurance.

"Absolutely!" she answered almost too quickly. "Actually around the time that all of this happened, your dad would rather kill himself than have sex with me, so we never thought we could have you in the first place." Renesmee grimaced at the thought. "So you're not mad?"

"No. But I am mad at Jacob." she said, truthfully.

"Why? Honey, if you're gonna be mad at him, you should be just at mad at me, I had just as much to do with it."

"No, its not because you guys. . ." she paused for a moment. "What is it that you guys did exactly?"

"We kissed once or twice. We were never actually official, ever! I was too in love with your father."

"Wow. You were with dad at the same time."

_Whore!_ Renesmee thought. But regretted it right after she thought it, not only cause Edward heard her but she was in the same exact position as Bella use to be and she was in no position to judge.

"Well, its not because you guys kissed. Its because he used that against me just because I like Nahuel."

"That's just Jake being Jake. He speaks before he thinks. But don't be mad at him for too long, you know that will really hurt him."

"I know." Renesmee sighed. "Do you think its a bad thing, that I like Nahuel? Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. You don't have to choose Jacob, Renesmee. Even though it will break his heart, he's happy as long as you are. Don't feel pressured to be with him just because he imprinted on you. If you like Nahuel, then you should give him a shot and if things don't work out with him, Jacob will always be there for you."

"Thanks mom." Renesmee smiled, and gave her a hug.

"No problem."

"So. . ." Renesme said, after pulling away from the hug. "Who's a better kisser dad or Jacob?"

"I'm totally not having this conversation with you." Bella said, while laughing lightly.

* * *

**Review? **

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I tried to make it longer but I couldn't. :/ Go ahead and say it, I suck!


	19. I Was Your First Boyfriend

**Last year's wishes**  
**Are this year's apologies**  
**Every last time I come home**  
**I take my last chance**  
**To burn a bridge or two**  
**-I'm Like A Lawyer, Fall Out Boy**

Short but I'm adding another chapter.

* * *

Renesmee POV

After my mom and I talked for a bit longer, I felt like it was the right time to talk to Jacob even if I was nervous as hell, I never had to break up with anyone before.

"Can you tell Jacob to come up here?" I asked my mom.

"Sure thing sweetie." she kissed me on my head. "Everything's going to be alright." she assured me then walked out the door.

_Holy crap! I can't do this. How do you break up with someone? Do you just say it? Wait! I can't break up with Jacob. He imprinted on me! Oh my God! But I'm just gonna give Nahuel a shot, if it doesn't work out with him then I can always go back to Jacob. . .right? Oh my gosh. . . I can't -_

My thoughts were interrupted when my door opened.

My heart started accelerating.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." okay, this was very awkward.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Sit down. . ." I didn't mean for it to come out as a command but he sat anyways.

"You can be with Nahuel if you want. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me." oh, well that was easy.

"Really?" I asked him confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I'm probably gonna be really hurt by all of this but if that's what makes you happy then you should do it."

"Wow. Thanks Jake." I gave him a tight hug.

"But Ness, I don't think I'm gonna be around here anymore." I pulled back.

"What? Why not?"

"Renesmee. . ." oh no! He used my full name. "I don't want to be around to see you and Nahuel be. . . together. I just can't take that."

"That's not fair Jake." I could feel my tears coming on. "You're my best friend. You have to come. You have to be here, you're always here. Who's suppose to be there with me every morning for breakfast, who's suppose to cheer me up when I'm down, who's suppose to make Rosalie mad. . ." there were the tears.

"Ness." he sighed. "You want to be with Nahuel and you can be with Nahuel, I just can't be around to see that, but we'll still see eachother, when you come down to La Push and stuff."

"You can't do this Jake!" now I was just mad at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll be just as hurt but it'll hurt me more if I see you kissing another guy." I could see the pain in his eyes. "If it makes it any better, my sister Rebecca is flying in next week, she'd really like to meet you, so you should come."

"Of course." I wiped my tears.

"Come here." he pulled me into a hug. "Well at least I got to take you on your first date, and give you your first kiss and be your first boyfriend."

"Yeah." he tilted my head up and pressed his lips against mine, and for a moment I contemplated giving Nahuel a chance. "I'm gonna miss that." he gave me a sad smile. "I should leave. . ."

"Oh, okay." I wasn't really used to hearing him say those words. This was gonna be harder than I expected. "I'll walk you down."

He got up from the bed slowly. I hook our arms together and slightly pressed my body against his side. We walked down the stairs in silence, my family avoided eye contact. I let go of his arm when we reached the door.

"Can you stay? Just for tonight?" I asked him, hopeful.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Ness." he told me. Of course; I'm such a horrible person, what would make me think that I could have it both ways.

"Okay."

"I'll see you around." he gave me a kiss on the forehead and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

**NO! Jake, I love you. :|**

**Did you guys see Vampires Suck? I give it a low rating, but it was really funny. :D**


	20. I Won't Stop Fighting

**If I could find out how, to make you listen now**  
**Because I'm starving for you here**  
**With my undying love**  
**And I, I will;Breathe for love tomorrow**  
**-Breathe, Paramore**

Also short, but guys; I have a bad case of writers block. -_- FML.

Before I forget, thank you to the following user names:  
_**hberry175  
cullengirl10  
nikkileaa11  
.x  
acechica - THANKS FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. :) I LOVE YOU ALL -  
whipstitch -  
luv2beloved  
myhorsiegirl22  
thatguywashot **_

* * *

Renesmee Pov

"Are you sure he's okay with it?" Nahuel asked me for like the fifth time. We were currently in my room, sitting Indian style on my bed.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Calm down Nahuel, its going to be fine."

"Look, if you still want to be with him its okay. I don't want you to feel forced to be with me." I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up. I'm giving you a chance. I don't want to live my life thinking what if. I like you Nahuel, and yeah Jacob imprinted on me, but that doesn't mean I have to be with him. I want to know that I have other options, why should I be stuck with my first boyfriend for the rest of my life, is that fair to me? Just because he imprinted on me. I mean Jacob's great and I know I hurt his feelings but if I'm happy than he should be happy, cause that's how imprinting works, right. . ." I took a short breath. "Oh, God. I'm a horrible person." I buried my head in a pillow.

"No you're not. You're just confused." Nahuel told me. He rubbed my back soothingly. I look up at him.

"I think we're a little passed confused." I sighed. "I'm overreacting. Jake's fine, I'm fine. . . everything's fine."

He smiled at me.

"That's my girl." he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Now I'm going to need your cell phone number if I'm going to bother you in the middle of the night."

"I don't have a cell phone." I said sheepishly.

"What?" he looked at me, as if I were crazy.

"I thought you would know that by now." I told him.

"Uh, no. Why don't you have a cell phone? Everyone has one. Did Carlisle tell you, you couldn't have one?"

"Actually no. Every person in my family offered to buy me a cell phone, even Jake. I just never wanted one. I didn't see the point in having one if I don't have any friends." I looked down. "Oh, gosh. I never told anyone that. So don't go on and tell my family. Oh, forget it, they probably already heard. So, yeah. That's the big secret. . ."

"Well, we're gonna get you a cell phone a.s.a.p cause now you have someone to talk to." he smiled at me.

"Alright." I smiled back. "And by the way, why would you think Carlisle wouldn't let me have one?"

"Well, every time you're about to try something you always say Carlisle wouldn't let you have it."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Jacob POV

"Jacob open up." Rebecca knocked on my door, for the tenth time.

"Go away."

"Come on. I have pizza." she tried to convince me, but I don't even think food could do it, right now.

"No thank you. Now go away."

"Jake, what happened?"

Okay, so I'll admit, I was crying. . . okay, I am crying. But what can you expect, an imprintee with a broken heart, there's only so much I can do.

"Nothing, happened. Just leave me alone."

"You're acting like a child Jake. Come on, just tell me. It can't be that bad, whatever it is."

"Ness broke up with me." I whispered, kind of hoping that she heard me, but also hoping that she didn't.

"Oh." I guess she heard.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really. Do you mind not telling the guys about this?"

"Its kinda too late for that." she said, I wiped my tears.

"What do you mean?" I got up and opened the door, to reveal all of the guys there.

"Surprise." they all said sheepishly.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"You weren't going to tell us Jake?" Seth said, sounding genuinely hurt.

"I was, but not now."

"Did she. . ." Embry couldn't finish the sentence but I knew what he meant. Did she go with the half-breed.

"Yeah." I chuckled, to stop myself from crying. "Crazy isn't it."

"Cry man." Sam told me. "We understand, you lost your imprint-" I cut him off.

"I didn't lose her. I'm still fighting for her and I'll keep fighting for her. Until the end. This isn't over. I've waited 7 years for this, and this Nahuel kid isn't just gonna come and get what I've earned."

"She's not a prize, Jacob." Rebecca told me. "You can't just become possessive."

"Oh please. Paul is just as possessive over you."

"So what are you going to do man?" Collin asked.

"Well, I shall start this weekend, at the bon fire, she's suppose to come."

"Just hope she doesn't bring him along." Brady said.

"Yeah. Let's hope."

* * *

**Oh. What will happen, what will happen.**

**I don't know so don't ask me. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and I'll send you a virtual hug. :)**


	21. More Damage

**_And the tears come streaming down your face_**  
**_ When you lose something you can't replace_**  
**_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_**  
**_ Could it be worse?  
-Coldplay, Fix You_**

**Okay, for those of you who are still following my story, don't shoot me, I beg. I know it's been like a year since I even updated. I don't expect you to understand but 2011 was one of the worse years of my life, and I wasn't feeling inspired at all, major writers block, and I just didn't even find time. But enough with the heavy... I hope you enjoy this chapter although it isn't much. I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm out of it, and I just didn't want to abandon my story.**

**Thanks for your patience guys. I love you all.  
**

* * *

Renesmee POV

Do you ever get that feeling, you know when you have that little voice taunting you about how you just managed to royally screw everything up?

"What are you thinking about?" Nahuel asked me, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Nothing much. Just wondering how I got here... how we got here." I told him.

"You miss Jacob." he figured.

Of course I missed Jake, it's been two weeks since we've talked, and I purposely missed the Bon Fire to avoid the awkward stage between us.

"Not really." I lied, and looked straight into the air.

"First of all, you're a horrible liar. And second of all, it's okay to miss him Ness. He's been your best friend since birth. I know you do, and I'm not mad." he tried comforting me.

"He imprinted on me Nahuel, don't you get it? I ruined him. I am responsible for a broken man."

"Ness, I bet he understands. Isn't that how imprinting works? He's suppose to be whatever you want him to be."

"He understands that I left him for some guy who just waltzed back into my life!" I snapped and immediately regretted it.

"Oh."

"Nahuel, look... I didn't mean it like that. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. How could I have even thought that I could have it both ways. Be with you, and still have Jake in my life 24/7. I was foolish to think that." I sighed. "I just don't know life outside of the pack and my family. He has always been there." He didn't respond, we just sat in silence. Until I heard a huge bang come from inside the main house. Instinctively I jumped off the branch that Nahuel and I had been sitting on for what seemed like forever, and ran into the house.

"Alice?" I grabbed her arm, since she looked like she was about to fall over. "What'd you see?"

"It's your grandfather." she said, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Charlie..." I said almost inaudibly. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked more urgently.

"Go get Carlisle! Call Bella! Where's your mom?" she said, completely avoiding my question.

"She's still in the Niagara falls with Dad. Alice! What is going on?" I tried to catch up to her after she began to sped around the house.

"What's going on?" Nahuel asked walking through the door.

"Alice?" Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie said in unison, after returning from hunting.

Alice avoided them completely, and picked up the phone.

"Bella!" she spoke into the phone urgently. "No, no, no. Listen to me... it's your father. He's going to get into a car accident. Soon! If it hasn't happened already. I couldn't see correctly, my vision was too blurry to make out where he was... I think he was by La Push, I don't know!" there was a small pause. "Bella! You need to get back over here!" click.

"Why are you just standing there? Go save him!" I yelled at my family.

"I don't know where he is or where he's heading Ness." Alice said.

"You said he might be by La Push, right? Go circulate the border, do something we can't just let him get crashed... what if he dies Alice?" by this time my tears started streaming down my face.

"It's gonna be okay Renesmee." Nahuel hugged me.

I pushed him off. "Fine! If you won't do something, I will!" I speed walked to the garage.

"Ness!" my family called after me. But I didn't listen to them. I got into my car and sped off, completely forgetting the fact that I couldn't even drive. I wasn't about to let the only human family I can get in contact with die!

I could barely see the road cause of my tears. The last thing I remembered was hearing my family close behind me in their cars, before the air bags popped out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I opened my really heavy eyes, to reveal my whole family including the wolf pack in a hospital room.

"Oh thank god you're awake." my mom kissed my forehead.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do you hear me?" my dad said, while cradling my head, which was throbbing.

From my weak vision I saw Jacob walk out of my room, I mentally sighed.

"Charlie..." I choked out. Everyone avoided eye contact with me. "What happened?" my voice was so sore.

"Shhhh. Don't talk, rest. You need to rest, Renesmee." Esme told me.

"But Charlie..." I continued.

"He's in the other room, down the hall." Carlisle said, walking in the room with a folder.

"I didn't save him?" I cried.

"Not exactly." Jasper said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ness, you need to rest." my mom lightly pushed my head back down into my pillow.

"No, tell me." I insisted.

"Ness, you're the one who crashed into him." Embry finally spilled the beans, and everyone hung their heads.

"I killed him! I killed my own grandfather. I tried to save him but in the end I just made everything worse. That's why you could barely see the vision, right? Not cause he was next to La Push, but because I'm the one who crashed into him!" I cried.

"Renes-" I cut Alice off.

"Leave!" I shouted, even thought my throat hurt. "Just everyone, leave. I want to be alone."

"Sweeti-" I cut Rosalie off.

"I said, I want to be alone!" they all walked out the room swiftly and I cried until my eyes were heavier than before and went to sleep.


	22. Nice Try

_**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.**_  
_** But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.**_  
_** The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down**_  
_** You're on to me, on to me, and all over...**_  
_** Something always brings me back to you.**_  
_** It never takes too long.  
-Gravity, Sara** **Bareilles**_

* * *

Jacob POV

I stared at her while she slept, I tried to stay away. I tried to not come, but how could I not. She was my imprint and I loved her.

"How you holding up man?" Jared asked me, while staring into the glass beside me.

"Better than she is. I don't have my grandfather's blood on my hands." I responded.

"But she didn't kill Charlie."

"Try telling her that." I sighed.

Nahuel walked past us and into Renesmee's room. I growled under my breath.

"Easy Jake." Billy rolled his wheelchair next to me.

Nahuel gave her a kiss on her temple and her eyes slowly opened. She started crying, almost immediately, and he laid down beside her in her bed to comfort her. Her eyes met mine for a split second, and she looked sympathetic.

"Why don't you come with me to see Charlie..." Billy pulled on my shirt, breaking my eye contact with Renesmee. I sighed and walked with him.

We walked to his door, to see Bella sobbing next to his bed.

"Bells?" I walked over to her.

"He still hasn't woken up!" she cried.

"He's gonna be okay. I know Charlie, he'll pull through this." Billy comforted her.

"Thanks Billy." she gave him a weak smile, and then chuckled. "You know I thought it would be a good thing that I can't cry, but it's just really frustrating now."

"It's gonna be alright, Bells." I hugged her.

"Thank you Jake." she looked up at me.

"For what?"

"For being here. I know it must be so hard for you after everything. But I know it means the world to her that you still came. She needs you, more than you know."

I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure she's just fine with her half-breed."

"Is that what you think?" Nahuel popped up by the door.

"Nahuel..." Bella sighed.

"No, Bella it's okay. I just want to talk. Normally I would want to attack you but not this time." he said.

"Why don't you guys step out? This is no place to hold your conversation." Billy suggested. I nodded my head.

"I'll be right back, Bells." I kissed her temple and walk out of the room with Nahuel.

"So, you think she's just all jolly now cause she's with me?" now it was Nahuel's turn to scoff.

"Well yeah, it kinda seems like that on this end."

"Dude please, she won't stop talking about you. It's a miracle if we have another topic of conversation."

"Really?" I asked, a little amused. A small smile spread on my face. "Then why stay with her? I don't get it. If she won't stop blabbing on about me, why stay?"

"Well isn't it obvious? She's amazing." he said, simply.

"I can't argue with that."

"Her innocence, her smile, her hair, her tiny hips, her full lips, her selflessness, her consideration for others. She's just plainly amazing, but she's so much more than that." I couldn't help but to agree with everything that was coming out of his mouth. "I mean look at where she is now, all of this just to save her grandfather. Of course it didn't end the way she planned it, but just the fact that she went out of her way to try and save him. It's amazing."

"Yeah." was all I could say. She wasn't mine anymore, there wasn't much to say.

"Look, I'm too selfish to hand her back over to you, but just know that she still loves you man. I hate to admit it but in the end she'll be yours. Just let me enjoy my time with her, man."

I kinda felt bad for him. I know how horrible I felt when I was with Bella knowing that her heart was always with Edward, no matter how hard I tried, she always returned to him in the end. Even though it worked out in my favor in the end, it still hurt during that time.

"I just can't be around to see that..." I admitted. "Regardless of who she loves, or who she'll end up with... I just can't bare seeing her with someone else. Especially not you."

"Me?" he said in disbelief. "What's so intimidating about me?"

"Seriously? Does being a half-breed mean anything to you?" I said, as if he were dumb. "She was born to hate me, and you can relate to her, and I just can't stand to see that, cause you can give her something that I can't... understanding."

"It's nothing like that, man. She's just trying to figure herself out, and I just happen to have all of the answers." he said. "And about the Bon Fire..."

I cut him off. "Don't even worry about it."

"So we're cool?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Not even close." and walked back into Charlie's room.

"Well, that went well." Bella gave me a small smile.

"He's a cool kid." I said. "But he's still going down."

"Jake..." Bella sighed with a small laugh.


	23. Silence of the Night

**If you ever need a friend**  
**Someone to care and understand**  
**I'll be right here**  
**All you have to do is call my name**  
**No matter how close or far away**  
**Ask me once and I'll come**  
**I'll come runnin**  
**-Miley Cyrus, Right Here**

**I haven't updated in over a year. I don't know why I keep forgetting about my account. But I'm back... hopefully for good. I'm sorry for the hold up, and I hope some of you guys are still following the story. **

* * *

Jacob POV

"Jacob, I'll take it from here." Edward appeared at the doorway. I nodded and gave Bella a kiss on her head.

"If you need me I'll be in the waiting room." I said, as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Jake… go home. Try to get some rest." Bella told me.

"You know I can't, Bells. I just can't…" I walked out of the door and began to make my towards the waiting room, until a hoarse voice called out to me.

"Jake?" Renesmee squinted her eyes outside her door. She was standing while holding on to the pole of the IV hook.

"Ness… what are you doing out of bed?" I immediately walked in and held onto her arm.

"I had to pee." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, lets get you back to bed. You need to rest." I slowly helped her back into bed, and pulled the sheets over her body when I was done.

"Thanks." she said sheepishly.

The room filled with awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Jake." she finally broke it. "You don't have to be here. I messed up. I-"

"Stop." I sighed. "Renesmee, no matter how upset or mad or whatever I may ever be with you, I will _never _abandon you… especially not when you almost died. You come first, always. It doesn't matter where you are, what time it is, or who you're with, you're always the first thing on my mind. I do have to be here. You didn't mess up, and you do deserve me. You deserve the world, because you're an amazing person. And I'll love you no matter what. So just… cut the apology short and just let me be here because I want to be, okay?"

She nodded softly.

"Jake…" she whispered. "What if he dies?" and slowly tears started falling down her face.

"Ness, don't think like that. He isn't going to die. I know Charlie, he's a strong guy. He'll pull through this one. I know he will." I comforted her.

"But what if he doesn't? Then it'll all be my fault. I can't do that to mom. She won't ever forgive me."

"Hey…" I sat on the bed next to her. "Don't say things like that. You went out there with the best intentions, things just didn't turn out the way you planned them. And Bella, she loves you more than anyone in this world; even more than me. She can never stay mad at you. And everything's gonna be alright."

"You promise?" she looked up at me, with a tint of hope in her eyes.

"I promise." I said, and she took a deep breath to relax herself.

"What time is it?"

"Um…" I looked around for a clock. "It's 3am. So maybe you should try to get some sleep." I said, getting ready to get up.

"No, wait!" she grabbed my hand. "I'm not tired. Can you just stay with me until I get sleepy?"

"Why not." I laid down by her side.

"Thanks." she said, and snuggled into my arms.

We laid in silence for a few minutes. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"It's so quiet." she whispered. "I haven't heard this much silence in awhile. It's kind of comforting."

She snuggled more into my arms, and yawned.

"Just rest your eyes, Ness. I'll be here when you wake up, and it'll all be better by than." I passed my hand through her hair.

"Goodnight Jake." she mumbled.

"Goodnight Ness." I laid back more into the bed.

My eyes slowly began to close, and I was consumed by the sound of Renesmee's light snoring.

* * *

**I know it wasn't much but I just didn't want to abandon my story. I'll just to update more frequently. I promise.**

**Review! Thanks lovelies. **


	24. I'm Giving All My Secrets Away

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
-One Republic, Secrets **

**Trying my best not to abandon my story, hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

Jacob POV

When I woke up, Renesmee had her back turned to me and her hand underneath her hand, still snoring lightly. I got up slowly making sure I didn't wake her up and walked out of the room.

"Jake! He's up!" Quil attacked me as I walked out the door.

"Charlie?" I smile spread across my face.

"Don't be too quick to smile... he doesn't seem too happy." my smile fell.

"What's going on?" I started to approach Charlie's room; to find all of the Cullens and the pack, all surrounding his bed.

"...whoever it was, I want his head on a platter. I could've died!" Charlie shouted.

"Dad... you don't mean that." Bella hung her head.

"Wait, he doesn't know it was Renesmee?" I whispered to Alice.

"No. He doesn't remember seeing anything... he just remembers the impact." she responded.

"Bells, how could I not mean it. Look at where I am. I'll get the whole station to look for this guy." Charlie continued.

"Charlie, you'll be fine. You just have a minor concussion, you lost some blood, and you have a broken rib. You'll be back on your feet in no time. There's no need to take serious repercussions." Carlisle explained.

Charlie sighed, in defeat. "Well, where's Nessie? Why didn't she come with you guys?"

Everyone stood silent. What exactly were we supposed to say? _Your granddaughter was the one who almost took your life away?_

"Well isn't anyone going to answer me?"

We all looked at one another. Who was going to be the one to break the ice?

"Dad... Renesmee... uh, Renesmee, she's in the hospital..." Bella said, playing with her fingers. "Um... she's the one." she paused. "She's the one that crashed into you."

Charlie stared at her in disbelief. We stayed in silence for awhile. Nobody looking him directly in the eye; waiting for his response.

"When did she get a car?" he choked out.

"Her birthday." Edward responded.

"How... why... why was she going so fast?" Charlie asked.

"Need to know... remember dad?" Bella said.

"Oh, its one of those reasons." he looked down. "Well Bella when do you think it's time I'd actually get to know..."

"Dad... now's not the time."

"Bells! I'm in the hospital; my granddaughter was speeding for whatever reason, and almost killed me, and you think I don't deserve to know the reason why all of this just happened?" his voice rose.

We all looked around at each other.

"So..." he urged on. "Is anyone going to tell me?"

* * *

**So happy people are still reviewing my story. Thank you lovelies. **


	25. Honestly

**Hard times opened their eyes**  
**Saw pain in a new way**  
**High stakes for a few names**  
**Racing against sun beams**  
**Losing against their dreams  
- The Strokes, Soma**

**Nice short chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Renesmee POV

I woke up and felt the empty space beside me. I sighed. I'm so selfish, to think that Jake could actually still wanna be around me after everything I've been putting him through lately.

"Good morning sleepy head." Nahuel startled me, I jumped.

"Oh god. I didn't see you there." I sat up on the bed.

"I just got in, I was waiting for Jake to leave." he said.

"Oh sorry. I thought you had left. I would've asked Jake to leave -" he cut me off.

"No, its fine. You guys needed your time to talk." he insisted.

"Why are you being so cool about this? What's wrong with you?" I stared at him in disbelief.

I've watched enough romantic films to know that this behavior was not okay.

"I just... I don't know. I know I shouldn't like you because of all of this, but I do. I guess its because you're the first hybrid I've ever been out with. You're the only one I didn't have to lie to. The only one that understands." he sighed. "I'm crazy, I know. I know you still love Jake, but you're giving me a chance, and I just... I just can't let go of that so easily. Dating a human isn't as fun as it may seem, there's way too many risks, way too many lies, and secrets. Honestly, I don't know how your parents did it." he paused briefly. "This... whatever is going on between us." he did a quick hand motion. "...is the most precious thing I've experienced in awhile. Just being able to hang out with you and talk, and being around a family who live in the same world as I do; not just being in solitude with my aunt. It's amazing Ness... I wouldn't expect you to understand."

I stared at him for a moment.

"Nahuel.. I just don't want to drag you along my emotional rollercoaster. It isn't fair to you." I sighed. "Come over here."

I moved over on my bed and patted the space next to me. He slowly climbed in next to me.

"I'm just starting to figure myself out. I'm just now starting to feel more comfortable with myself. I'm lost and confused. I don't know what I'm doing, and for that I am so sorry. You don't know how much it means to me that you're just sticking around to see me go through all of this, I know it must not be easy. You came back into my life as a surprise, and I'm happy you did. You're helping me figure myself out more and more each day, Nahuel. Thank you. I love you." a small smile creeped on his face.

"I love you too, Renesmee. You have no idea." he leaned his head down to kiss me, I could feel his smile on my lips.

"Um..." someone coughed at the doorway. I looked up to see Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry." I sat up. "Have you been in to see Charlie? Is he doing okay?" I was hopeful.

"Uh, not exactly." Quil said. Sam elbowed him.

"What do you mean?" my heart dropped.

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
